Shallow Sleep
by Malfoy Menace
Summary: Voldemort attacks Harry with something no one expected. At a time no one thought possible. Harry meets people he never thought he'd meet, and love someone he never thought possible. warning! Slash! and Mpreg!
1. To live or not to live

Shallow Sleep 

Chapter 1- To live or not to live? 

"Woooooo! Two weeks and we got ourselves Easter break... then only a month and a half till graduation. Oh, man, Jamie, you need to see my flat! It is the ultimate shag pad," Sirius Black said to his best mate James Potter; who at the time was snuggled up next to his lady, Lily Evans (soon to be Potter). The two had gotten engaged right before they started their seventh year. Everyone, except for their friends, thought it was too soon. James' opinion on the subject was 'hey man, I finally got her, I'm not gonna let her go." Lily was quoted to have said "when it feels so right, why wait?" 

"Yeah I do. Has Remus seen it yet?" 

"Yeah I have," Remus said, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. 

James cocked an eyebrow but decided against saying anything. James had been suspicious of his two best friends since the first week of school. Usually when you hear moaning coming from your best mate's bed you can assume he's shagging. When you hear him scream in ecstacy 'OH! Remus... HARDER!', you can assume who it's with. It was all just a waiting game for the two to be out with it. But it was Lily that choose to probe further. 

"So, was it as shaggadelic as Siri says it is?" 

Both Sirius and Remus opened their mouths to retort, but were silenced by Hagrid bursting through the doors of the great hall with a large bundle in his arms. The only thing that was visible were two feet and an arm hanging out of the cloak the boy was wrapped in. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir! I found a young man at the edge of the forest! I brought him to the infirmary but everyone was here already, Sir." 

Dumbledore stood, panic and worry etched across his wrinkly face. With a wave of his hand he cleared off the head table and the table cloth became a black blanket. 

"Place him here Hagrid." The old wizard's fears were coming true. Voldemort had struck again. There was a recent wave of attacks on muggle villages. Worse case scenario, old Voldie had sent a human message. 

"From the distance that I spotten 'im at, I thought it to be young Potter, Sir. But when I got closer I saw that it wasn't 'im," Hagrid said as he placed the boy on the table. The boy wasn't stiff... good sign.... he wasn't dead... yet. 

Dumbledore pulled the cloak that Hagrid had wrapped around the boy back to get a good look at him. The members of the staff gasped. Unruly black hair, strong jaw line, slender nose, small yet shapely lips, high cheek bones. 

"Dear Merlin, Headmaster, I would swear that was Potter if I didn't know that he was sat at my table this very moment," McGonagoll said, placing her hand on the boy's forehead. It was burning hot. 

The boy's look was ragged. He was wearing black dress slacks and a white button up shirt, which was ripped open. He was bleeding from every orifice of his body, and had bruises around his eyes and mouth. A large scar could be seen starting just below his left nipple and traveling down to his hip. 

As the staff huddled around the boy on the table, the gossip began. Who was the boy? From what people could see, no one was missing. What house did he belong to? Was he even a student? Maybe he was a boy from the town, already graduated? 

"James, I thought I heard them say your name," Sirius said, trying to get a look over Professor Octavian's shoulder. "Blasted Octavian, too tall for my own good." 

"No way, why? What can you see?" 

"Dunno, and not much. Black hair.... white shirt....ermm... that's it." 

"Bugger." 

At the Slytherin table, the conversations were pretty much the same. The people at the front were trying to see over a professor so they could pass on the word to the other members of the house. 

"Who do you suppose it is?" A young Lucius Malfoy asked his best friend. 

"Dunno, but by the looks of his trousers, he's a student," stated Constantine Zabini, but if you called him Constantine to his face you would be harmed in a very unpleasant way. ("It's C.Z. - call me that again and I swear you will be sent to the seventh circle of hell.") 

Back at the head table Professor Octavian summoned a few things from his office to check on the young lad. Dumbledore came to the conclusion that all of the blood on the boy was not his, and that the blood could conclude who the attacker was. Octavian took a swab of the blood around the boy's mouth and placed it in a vile, shook it, then taped it with his wand. He stared at the results for a moment then spoke. 

"It's veela blood. I need to do another test." He placed his wand over the boy's stomach and chanted a few worlds. His stomach began to glow blue, then the blue light began to spread up his arms and down his legs. The light came back up his arms and circled around his heart. "It's in his body. This is bad. When you wake him up it will kill him." 

At the Slytherin Table, Lucius spit out his pumpkin juice. Did he just hear the head of his house say what he thought he said? Veela blood? Lucius felt distressed. The boy would die. Something inside of him didn't want him to die. He couldn't. 

"Professor, Sir! You can't. There's no way he'll survive it!" 

"Mr. Malfoy, we know what will happen. But you can't expect us to just let him sleep." Professor Octavian could sense his top student's stress. He walked to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry." 

The rest of the school was far too confused. Why was Malfoy worried about some kid he had never met? Maybe the boy was an ex-slytherin... better yet, 'maybe they were lovers' a few of the girls at the Hufflepuff table were over heard saying. 

"Okay, guys this is weird. I know Malfoy isn't a bad guy, but usually he stays out of stuff that doesn't involve him. Do you think he knows him?" 

"Hmm maybe, James. And I think that Octavian knows something we don't," Remus said, eyeing Malfoy. 

"Should we move him to the infirmary?" Madame Pomfrey said while buttoning the boys shirt to keep him warm. 

"No." 

"But Sir, I don't think the students should see one of their own go through this." 

"I have faith in this young man, I think he may survive it. Something tells me that he has survived worse," Dumbledore said, eyeing a nasty scar on the boy's forehead. 

Octavian stood in front of the school and cleared his throat. He was the most liked teacher in the school, even the Gryffindors had no beef with him, which was shocking considering he was the potions professor and head of Slytherin house. 

"Attention students. You are about to see something... well to say the least... horrible. So if you have a weak stomach I would request leaving now. And those of you who stay, brace yourselves." 

No one budged. Dumbledore waved his hand over the boy's face and he began to stir. His eyes fluttered open and they landed unfocused on Dumbledore's face. He began to smile but his face fell quickly, his eyes widened and he began to shake. The students didn't see this of course. The next thing they heard after Octavian's announcement was a bone-chilling scream come from the head table. Lily buried her face in James' chest, and began to cry. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her but it was no use. He wanted to cry as well. Why though? 'I don't know the guy.... but... I can't watch this.' He buried his face in his fiancee's hair trying to hold back the tears. 

"Stop! That's inhuman, man!" Sirius yelled jumping from his seat, but the boy on the table continued to scream. "C'mon.... no one deserves that!" 

Remus jumped up and joined Sirius in the protesting. While doing so he looked over to see Malfoy, ghostly white, grabbing onto C.Z's shoulder for support. He looked to have tears in his eyes, and was clutching his chest breathing heavily. He almost seemed to be in pain too. Remus was snapped out of his thought when the boy on the table rolled off and hit the ground. Some of the professors ran to the boy to pick him up but were stopped by the headmaster. 

Once he hit the ground he stopped screaming and got onto his hands and knees. Madame Pomfrey did manage to get the blanket over him, which he clutched with one of his hands. He was shaking so uncontrollably that he almost lost his balance. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped and he hit the ground. Everyone went silent. Octavian moved slowly towards the young man on the ground and kneeled in front of him. He lifted the blanket with his wand and place his hand on the boy's neck. 

"He's alive. But just. No wait.... his pulse is getting stronger. His body is regenerating itself. It worked," Octavian said in complete shock. No one had ever survived this before. Many had tried to become veela, but all ended up six feet under. A normal human body can't take the kind of magic veela DNA possesses. Even a veela would have trouble taking in that much blood. A veela's body is born with certain aspects, strengths, and bone and muscle build. Even the changes that they go through during puberty happen at a regulated speed to not cause any damage. Adding an unhealthy amount of veela blood into a normal human body causes the DNA structure to change, which causes the physical aspects to change as well. All of those changes happen at once. The body goes into shock and shuts down. But this one worked. The boy stirred. Then moaned. Then tried to get up. Octavian pulled the blanket off of him and helped the boy up. The other professors ran to their sides for more support. 

Lucius had stopped breathing. 'It worked' was all he could think. 

"Damn Octavian, he's still in the way," C.Z said, balancing on one knee with a hand on the head of the boy in front of him, trying to get a better look. 

Finally when it was agreed to take the boy to the infirmary, Octavian moved out of the way and the whole school gasped. There stood a very pretty James Potter. Shoulder length soft black hair, porcelain skin, glowing emerald green eyes. As the professors helped the young man walk, he looked at a very stunned group of Marauders. As he passed them he looked at James and Lily, who were still huddled together and smiled. It was a pained smile, but a smile none the less. When he walked through the Hall doors the gossiping began. Sirius looked at James, then the boy's retreating back, then back to James, then at Lily, then the boy, flashback of the boy's eye color then back to Lily. 

"NO WAY!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT... SOMEHOW I THINK I KNOW THAT GUY! THIS IS AWESOME!!" 


	2. James Junior

A/n --- Right, so i forgot the disclaimer in the chapter.. so here it is... I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter..... sad but true.

Also... thanx to all of you who have reviewed.. i swear i will mention each one of you and try to ask your questions the best i can at some point. but school is starting and i have loads to do. but it will happen. Cheers! and Happy Reading.

**Chapter 2- James Junior**

Well into the night, James and Lily were called into Dumbledore's office. When they got there, they were instructed to go to the infirmary; there things would be explained. When they arrived, they saw the boy from earlier sleeping on one of the beds. His hair splayed out on the pillow making a dark halo around his beautiful, soft face. 

"Headmaster, Sir, I don't know why we are here," Lily said, trying to keep her voice even. James nodded his agreement. "How does this involve us?" 

"Well, my dear, this may be hard to grasp... but I think you need to know. This young man here, on that bed, is the savior of the wizarding world. Not of this time. He is the key player in the war against Voldemort. And for some reason Voldemort saw it as a good idea to capture him and send him here. That is all I know on that subject. But what you want to know is why I'm telling you this. Well, to put it simply, he is your son. His name is Harry. Harry James to be precise." 

The young couple stood there in awe. Their son was there now, right in front of them. And moreover he had been hurt. Almost killed. James was furious. 

"My son. My son, was almost killed. My son." He was shaking with fury. His boy, his baby boy, had been the one on that table screaming in agony. And worse yet, he did nothing about it. 

"I'm afraid to say he's used to it. But he has great strength and power. I had a feeling he would survive. But yes, he was almost killed." 

"What did they do to him?" 

"From what I know, James, they made him swallow a large amount of veela blood. I believe in hopes of him dying a painful death, for his parents to see. But also I'm afraid to say that Voldemort may have known that he would survive as well, now I only pray that he doesn't have what I think he has in mind." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Find out who his mate is, and kill them, to in turn kill him. Or take his mate from him and drive him mad, among other things." 

Lily had tears in her eyes. Her baby almost died, and there was nothing she could do. James put his arm around her to soothe her, but to no avail. She buried her head in his chest and cried. He rubbed circles on her back to ease her pain until her breathing steadied and she looked up. 

"Can I see him?" 

"Yes of course. He is your son after all." 

That made James smile. True his son had almost died, but he didn't. And he was there now, for him to see. He was so proud. His boy was 'the savior of the wizarding world'. Wow. As they walked up to the sleeping boy, they could see the effects the blood had on him. White skin, but not sickly white - more like a porcelain, and jet black, flowing hair; not unruly like James'. 

"Merlin, I wish I had his hair," James chuckled, receiving a playful smack from Lily. 

"He's so beautiful. He looks just like you James." 

"Yes, I know I'm beautiful, but thank you. chuckle but really? Do you think? I was going to say he looks just like my dad." 

"Well, you looking just like your dad would make sense, now wouldn't it?" 

"Alright, well if you put it that way." 

Lily reached down and stroked his forehead, pushing his hair back, and revealing the scar. 

"How did that happen?" 

"That is a long story Miss Evans. One that I will let Harry tell you." 

A groggy moan was heard from the bed. Lily bent down and placed her hand on his cheek, willing him to wake. James sat on the bed behind her, holding Harry's hand. He slowly opened one eye, then the other. He nearly choked when he saw his parents sat with him, with worried expressions on their faces. Was it a dream? Mum and dad. He could feel his father touching his hand. He was real. They were real. He smiled a lopsided smile and tightened the grip of the hand his dad was holding. James smiled and looked at Dumblebore. 

"My son." 

Dumbledore only nodded, the twinkle in his eyes clearly visible. Well, not just visible, if you needed to, you could use it as a bloody flashlight. 

"How are you feeling Harry?" Lily was stroking his hair. 

"'m ok." 

"Does anything hurt?" James asked. 

"I feel like I've been hit by the Knight Bus." 

"You should get your rest then, we'll come back tomorrow morning, ok?" 

"Ok." 

Lily bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, and James ruffled his hair. 

"Night, son." 

"Night," Harry responded, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. His parents turned and smiled at him before they walked through the doors. Dumbledore nodded to Harry and smiled before he too left. 

The couple made their way back to Gryffindor tower in a daze. Both had their minds on Harry. James could barely remember how he got back to the tower. Upon walking through the portrait they were greeted by two babbling young men, asking a million questions a minute. 

"What did he want?" 

"Did it have to do with the guy?" 

"Yeah, who is the guy?" 

"What happened to him?" 

"Is he still alive?" 

"Is he hot??" 

"Okay, Sirius, stop right there, and retract that last question. Is he hot? Merlin!" Lily huffed before flinging herself onto the couch. 

"Umm..... James.... Why was that bad?" 

"Lads, sit down.. We have a lot to explain." 

The doors of the infirmary opened, a blonde head poked through, checking to see if the coast was clear. His breath hitched. He was gorgeous. His jet black hair contrasted so perfectly with his ivory skin. Lucius lightly moved the hair that had fallen in Harry's face. It was silk. 

"I can't believe I've found you," he whispered. 

He had found him. After months of searching.... his mate. He traced the outline of his mate's cheeks, lips, and nose with his finger, careful not to wake him. The dark veela unknowingly leaned into the touch. It took all of Lucius' being to not capture the boy's full pink lips in a blaising kiss. He stood watch over his mate's bed well into the early morning, making certain no one came to finish the job. Before departing, Lucius placed a kiss on the only piece of marred flesh the young man had.... a lightning bolt scar.


	3. The 5th Maruader

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter... sad but true.

A/N Thanx to all who have reviewed. Here's chapter 3.. enjoy!

Chapter 3- The 5th Marauder

The early morning found four excited people heading towards the infirmary, chatting wildly. 

"I can't believe he's your son. That's just too damn cool!" Sirius said, throwing his hands in the air. "Does anyone know where Peter is?" 

"When I got up this morning he was already gone," James said with a shrug. 

"Oh." 

"This really is exciting. I can't wait to meet him. Did he seem nice?" Remus asked, clutching a book about veela that Harry might like to read, seeing as what happened last night. 

"Well, he is my son, so of course he's nice. I wouldn't raise him to be a nasty little bugger now would I?" Lily stated matter-of-factly. 

"Well, no, of course not. I was mostly referring to James' contribution to the upbringing of young Harry," Remus responded with a chuckle. Which earned a "hey man, that's not cool" from James. 

When the foursome walked into the infirmary they were greeted with the sight of Harry sitting up in bed refusing to eat whatever Madame Pomfrey was trying to feed him. He had his arms folded over his chest and his nose stuck in the air. Every time the Matron would push the spoon to Harry's lips, he would tighten them and move his face to the other side. Lily walked up behind Pomfrey and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Let me have a go." 

"Good luck Miss Evans, he's as stubborn as a mule." 

"I can think of one thing he inherited from James," Sirius said under his breath to Remus; who tried his best not to laugh. 

Lily sat down on the bed where Madame Pomfrey once was and scooped the oatmeal like substance out of the bowl and placed it at Harry's lips. 

"Come on Harry, open up for mummy." 

Harry glared at her. 

"Don't make me do the airplane, love." 

Harry, admitting to defeat, sighed a heavy sigh, unfolded his arms, and opened his mouth. Lily scooped the food into his mouth and refilled the spoon, giving him another mouthful. After the oatmeal was gone, she picked up a napkin and dabbed his mouth. 

"I can't believe you just did that," Harry said with a chuckle. 

"What was that stuff anyway?" James asked while pulling up a chair. 

"She said it was something that would make my senses more in tune. Something about my body being tired and needing a little help." 

"Then why didn't you want to eat it?" Remus asked stepping up. "Oh, I'm Remus by the way. 

Harry smiled. 

"I know. Well, it looked like Oatmeal. I bloody hate oatmeal." 

Seeing as it was the only thing the Dursleys would feed him, he had taken a vow never to eat it again. And now here he was, having his mother feed it to him. Maybe he didn't hate it so much anymore. 

"Hey, I'm Sirius. Glad to see you're doing well...... and looking hot." 

Lily smacked him, James laughed, and Remus shook his head. 

"Sorry about him." 

"No, it's okay. I had a feeling he would say something like that. One time, I had a girlfriend that cheated on me then dumped me for this guy, so I went to Sirius for advice. Yeah, I know... I don't know why so don't ask me. Well anyway, his _great_ advice was to shag her new boyfriend." 

"Ha! Yeah that does sound like something I would say." 

"Oh, lord. Sirius, what is wrong with you?!" 

"Lily, I swear... you should expect these things from me by now." 

"Well, what did you do then?" James asked, leaning in from his place in the chair. 

"Uhhh...." Harry blushed. He really didn't want to tell them. Especially his mum. He fumbled with his words until James' jaw dropped. 

"Sweet Merlin. You did it, didn't you." 

"Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I was a boyfriend scorned." 

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANY MORE ADVICE FROM HIM, NO MATTER WHAT THE CIRCUMSTANCES. AND SIRIUS JULIAN BLACK, YOU WILL NOT, AND I MEAN WILL NOT, GIVE HIM THAT KIND OF ADVICE IN THE FUTURE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" 

"Yes, ma'am," both men said in unison. 

James and Remus were just standing there looking very amused. There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. 

"I'm sorry for yelling, but that was just ridiculous." 

A week later had the Marauders in Potions. Hurray for all. Sirius and James were complaining about how much they hated potions, while Lily and Remus were going over last weeks work. Harry was just happy that the teacher wasn't Snape, although he was in the class. 'I guess I just can't escape the bastard,' he thought while waiting for Professor Octavian to arrive. Everything, so far, had been going well with Harry. The book that Remus had provided was much help, and his parents were nothing but supportive. In front of the school, of course, he couldn't call them mum or dad, but while in their dorm or in the common room it was the opposite. Harry had felt awkward, and didn't know how to address them. That is until James pulled him aside and said that if he didn't start calling him dad soon he was going to start questioning his patronage. 

So here he was, sat in double potions with the Slytherins (some things never change) waiting for the professor to arrive. That weird pulling sensation in his chest was acting up again. At random times of the day, he would feel this tightening in his chest. It was nothing painful, just enough pressure for him to notice. Sometimes it would cause his breath to catch in his throat, then other times it would just be a light tickle. Madame Pomfrey said that she nor Professor Dumbledore knew what kind of powers he would have, so he figured that this was one of the veela things that he just had to get used to. Harry did know that his allurement was strong enough for him to need to take a potion every morning to keep the people off of him. One time he forgot to take it before he got out of bed, and hadn't realized it until passing Sirius' bed, when he promptly got pulled in and pinned down by the man himself. Sirius didn't let go until Remus called for him. Something inside of him clicked and he let go. He apologized non stop for 3 days, made Remus sit with him every time he was round Harry, and made James carry a stick just in case he needed to be beaten off of the veela with it. Harry was snapped out of his ravine by the sound of Octavian's voice. 

"Evans and McNair." 

"Potter and Malfoy." 

"DAMN!!!" 

"Not you James, Harry." 

"Phew...." James leaned down and whispered to Harry, "Sorry son." 

On the contrary, Harry was anything but sorry. It felt like his stomach was doing jumping jacks and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he was happy about this arrangement, yet nervous at the same time. 'What if he's just like Draco....' 

"Black and Lupin." 

"Hey how come they get to be together? Why can't I be with Lily?" 

"No, I will not have you two making out in my class again." 

"Will I never get to live that down?" 

"No, your foolishness caused your cauldron to explode, turning all the Slytherin's hair purple." 

"Well, I'll have you know, that had nothing to do with the act of my love and I making out." 

"I'll put that away for future reference. But for now Potter, you'll be paired with Crabbe." 

"DAYUUMMM!!" 

Once the class had finally been split into pairs, Harry got up and walked over to Malfoy's work station. He was drop dead god be damned gorgeous. Shaggy white-blonde hair, sparkling baby blue eyes. Sweet Jesus have mercy, because there's no way that something that devastatingly handsome can't be sinful. He gingerly pulled out the chair and sat down, not wanting to do something to annoy the elder Malfoy. What Harry didn't see was Lucius smiling at him as he sat. He had kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact, afraid of what he might see. 

"My, you are a shy one aren't you?" 

Harry snapped his head up, surprised by the kind tone in Lucius' voice. 

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said in a sexy pur, as he extended his hand. 

Harry took it. 

"H-Harry Potter," 'wow, you're being nice.... oh merlin, his hand is so soft. Chills, I felt chills.' 

"I'll get the supplies, shall I?" 

"Umm, okay." 

Lucius got up smoothly and sauntered over to the supply room, where a line had formed. He was a nervous wreck. His Harry was his partner for today, the whole class. 'He's so shy. I love it. Now just keep it cool Malfoy, you can do this, don't screw it up. You only get one mate, and if he goes screaming for the hills you're screwed.' Lucius collected the ingredients and made his way back to Harry, who was now looking in the book as to how to start the brewing process. He smiled when Harry looked up at him and blushed. 'How am I ever going to keep my hands off you?' 

"So what's the first step?" 

"We need to add the base oil and get it to a boil, then add in 5 tablespoons of finely sliced cadbury root," Harry said, trying his hardest to sound like he knew what he was doing. 

"Right then, I'll start the chopping and you get the oil boiling, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay." Harry was surprised that Malfoy wanted to do some of the work. 'Where did you go wrong, Lucius Malfoy? Goddamn! You've got a nice ass. sigh this is going to be a long day.' 

Half way into the potion making and all was well. Malfoy was actually nice. Not just nice, but pleasant. He was kind and witty. He reminded Harry of Sirius from time to time. Like the way he moved his shaggy blonde hair out of his eyes, and when he touched Harry's arm when he was laughing. Harry was finishing up slicing the toad liver when he glanced over at Sirius and Remus. Sirius was sliding his hand down Remus' back and stopped at his waist. After checking to see if anyone was looking, he slid his hand into Remus' back pocket and squeezed. Remus didn't even seem to notice. Harry did, and in the process of noticing, sliced his finger open. 

"Ssss.. Ahhh..... blast." 

"Good lord, Harry. How did that happen?" Lucius said as he took Harry's hand and pulled it towards him. "Don't let your finger get near any of the ingredients." 

"Okay." 'Yeah, go figure. More worried about the potion than me.' 

"If any of the ingredients get into the cut that could be bad news for your poor finger." 

'Oh... maybe not.' 

"Here, let me see," Lucius said as he began to examine the harmed appendage. Still holding the finger in one hand, he reached into his bag and pulled out a water bottle. After washing out the wound, he ripped a piece of cloth off of his own shirt and tightly wrapped Harry's finger. Before releasing his finger, be brought it to his lips and placed a light kiss on it. 

"There, that bandage should help it get better." 

"The kiss is what made it better, actually.... Ummm... I mean, thanks," Harry said, blushing a red the Weasleys would be proud of. "So, why did you have the water bottle?" 

"This potion I have to take gives me severe dry mouth, so the water bottle helps." 

'Hey, I have the problem too... not a bad Idea.' 

Lucius smiled and moved a piece of ebony hair out of Harry's eyes. That only caused the poor boy to blush more. The blonde chuckled and changed the subject, fearing that if Harry blushed any more, his head would surely explode. 

"So, are those two together?" 

"Uh? What?.... oh them... ya know what, they won't say if they are or not. I think they are afraid of what James would say. But really, he knows and is just waiting for them to say something." 

"Does he care if they're gay?" 

"Good heavens no. He's quite happy about the union actually. Said that if he were gay he would want his friends to accept it, so yeah. Lily thinks it's just too cute, but also wonders why they think that her and James would be upset." 

"You and James are close then?" Lucius asked, feeling the jealously rising in his chest. 

"Yeah, I mean, we're family so...." 

"Oh, so you are related?" 'Pheww' 

"Yeah, we are," Harry said with a smile, sensing Lucius' jealousy. 

"So, are you seeing anyone then?" 'Way to be blunt Malfoy, you ass.' 

"No.. I'm not." 'Care to take care of that for me?' 

"Oh? Why not?" ' thank you Merlin.' 

"I haven't found the one... until just recently that is." Harry didn't know why he said that, it just came out. But yet he didn't want to retract it. 

Lucius wanted to jump for joy. His mate felt it too....Hallelujah. Some one up there loved him, really loved him. 

"Are you seeing anyone?" 

'Oh no.' "Well... lord... yes and no." 

"Oh." Harry's face fell. It hurt. And he felt jealous as hell. He was never jealous. What made this any different? 

"Well, you see, it's hard to explain...." 

"You don't have to, it's okay." 

Lucius felt like shit. 'No, love, I want you.... she's lame I swear!' 

The bell rang. Harry took the sample of their potion up to Octavian's desk and got out of there as fast as possible. If he had just turned around he would have seen Lucius falling to his seat, with his head in his hands shaking with silent sobs. But he hurt too much. Harry started down the hall and didn't stop until James grabbed his shoulder and spun him around just in time to see a tear fall down Harry's cheek. 

"Come on Harry, let's go to the dorm and we can talk." 

Harry was sitting in his dorm with his mum, dad, Sirius and Remus. Lily was sat next to Harry, rubbing small circles on his back trying to calm him down. For some reason Harry just wouldn't stop crying. James had went down to the kitchens and brought him some chocolate, but that didn't help. Remus tried soothing him with words.. Nope no dice. Sirius even went as far as telling lewd jokes (much to Lily's dismay) yet nothing seemed to work. Finally, after almost an hour, Harry calmed down.. Well if you consider quiet sobbing and non stop hiccuping calm, then yes he was calm. 

"Okay Love, what happened?" 

"I don't hiccup know.." 

"Was he being a bastard? He has a tendency to do that," Sirius said with a frown on his face. "At least now he does... becoming jaded, that one." 

"How so?" asked Harry, before taking a drink of water. 

The Lucius Malfoy we all know and love to hate, isn't the Lucius Malfoy the Marauders knew. He's not the evil one, Narcissa is. As a young boy, and a teenager, Lucius was quiet, calm, and an all around decent guy. "Raised by his Grandmother more than his own parents," Sirius said during the conversation. "He's a veela, yet his parents see it fit to force him to wed Narcissa. She isn't his mate, he's even told them this. But they wont hear it. She's noble, beautiful, and pure... that's all they need to know to wed the two. You'd think being part veela themselves they'd understand, but no. I suppose since they aren't veela enough to have the inheritance then they just think he can deal with it. Shame really." 

"Oh...." Harry said, trying to understand what was going on. 

"So.. What did he say to make you so upset?" Remus asked, after handing him another tissue. 

"I'm not really sure." 

"Well, what were you talking about? What did he say right before you got upset?" 

"He asked me if I was seeing anyone, and I told him no. Then I asked him if he was seeing anyone and he said yes and no and I ran out before he could explain.... now that I think about it, it's stupid really. I'm such an ass. He probably hates me now..." Harry said, putting his head in his hands, sobbing again. "I don't even know why I'm freaking out!" 

"I think I know..." 

Everyone looked to Lily for the answer. Really it wasn't a surprise that she knew, seeing as she knew everything. 

"I think I know too," said Remus. Well that wasn't much of a surprise either. 

"Why don't I ever know?!" Sirius asked, shaking James by the shoulders. 

"Really, mate, I gave up trying to know a long time ago.." 

"If you two were done, I'd like to tell you what Remus and I know..." 

"Go on dear.." 

"Thank you. Now, Harry... I think Lucius is your mate." 

"Yeah that makes sense Harry. The fact that he asked you if you were seeing anyone... hardly even knowing you... that's bold. He's never that bold. Oooohh Harry.... You got yourself one of the most wanted men in the school. Lucky guy," Sirius said in a sing song voice. 

"Sirius, I don't know if you realize this or not, but you just knew something," James said, looking proud. 

"Oh man, I did!" 

"Congrats mate! I'm so proud," James proclaimed, wiping away a fake tear. 

Harry blushed. " Really? You think he knows? a nod from Sirius. Wow, that means now all of the swinging bachelors are taken... whatever shall the female population do?" 

"All of us are taken?" 

"Yeah, I don't think Remus will take too kindly to somebody else touchin' his man," Harry commented with a smirk that would make Malfoy proud. 

"W- what do you mean?" 

"Oh come on Siri, admit it.. I know," James said, pointing to himself. 

"Admission is the first step to recovery." 

Sirius paled and started to sputter. Remus sighed and sat next to Sirius. Here goes nothing. 

"Okay, we've been seeing each other since the party you had at your place over the summer, James," Remus said, taking his boyfriend's hand. 

"And it's getting serious... no pun intended," Sirius added. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you honestly thing I would be mad? Really, lads, you know me better than that." 

"Yeah, we know Jamie. It's just.. Well I guess we were still not sure of it ourselves.... and if you knew it would make it completely real." 

"And now I think we're ready for it to be real..." Remus added. 

"Well good, cuz I've been waiting for you to tell me for months now." 

"You've known that long?" 

"Yeah, you forgot to put silencing charms on your bed the first week of class." 

"Bloody hell, sorry Jamie." 

"I mean come on lads, how could I get mad..... My son is going to shag and bond with Lucius Malfoy of all people.... your shag fest is music to my ears compared to that." 

"Umm, dad, why do you hate him so much? From what Sirius says, he's an okay guy." 

"Oh I don't hate him at all.. Neither does Lily I don't think." 

"Nope, I have no problem with him... C.Z. can be pretty cool sometimes too. It's the Black girls that are a pain in my side..." 

"Oh.. Then why did you get all mad when you thought you were paired with him?" 

"Cuz he owes him money...." Sirius said from his position of laying on Remus' chest. At some point in time they had laid down together and were now trying their hardest not to make out. 

"You owe him money? Why?" 

"He beat me in a card game." 

"Why don't you just give him the money, James really," said Remus. 

"Yeah, it's not like you owe him a lot anyway." 

"How much does he owe?" 

"Ten galleons." 

"Only ten galleons.. Dad just pay the man." 

"No, I wont." 

"Why not?" 

"It's the principle of the thing." 

"He beat you." 

"But I had my perfect hand... there is no way he could beat me without knowing my perfect hand.... and the only way for him to know was if he saw, which means he cheated... which makes the game null and void. So I owe him nothing." 

"James, I've beaten you before." 

"I know Siri, but that's okay because you know my perfect hand, he does not so he cheated and that's that." 

"Umm.. Can we talk about me again... I'm the distressed veela, remember?" 


	4. How much do you want him?

Hey hey hey.. chapter 4! sweet. thanks to all for the reviews. keep them coming... also do be shy to tell me what you want to see in this story... the more requests the better. I wil do my best to get all of it in. cheers

**Chapter 4- How much do you want him?**

Harry was on a quest. He had to speak to Lucius and clear things up. He hurt too much inside wondering whether or not his mate even wanted anything to do with him after the potions episode on Monday. So far, the quest was at a stand still. Of course Harry wanted to talk to the other veela alone, but alas that seemed to be almost impossible. Like his son, he always had an entourage. After meals he would be accompanied by either C.Z. or Crabbe and Goyle. During classes other Slytherins were always around. It was Friday and still no luck. 'Okay, I'll give it one more shot. If I can't talk to him after this, well then I give up.' 

Harry slowly walked towards the library doors where Lucius was standing alone. They made eye contact. 'So far so good.' It even appeared that Lucius was going to smile at him when his eyes were diverted to his lower arm, where there was now another arm linked to it. Narcissa Black appeared from behind him and sided close to him. Harry dropped his head in defeat and turned around. 

Lucius saw Harry coming, looking right at him, with a smile on his face. 'He's coming this way. Oh thank you Merlin. What... who... oh no, Narcissa.' He shot his gaze back in the direction of Harry to see his head drop and him sulk away. 'Bloody fucking no way! I hate her!' Lucius pulled his arm out of her grasp and began to storm towards the Slytherin dorms. 

"Luce, where are you going?!" Narcissa shrieked. 

"The hell away from you!" 

"Bloody hell, what got into him?" she asked her sister, Bellatrix; who only shrugged. 

The next day, Saturday, brought forth a Hogsmead weekend. Sirius Black was leaning casually against the door frame of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for a certain Slytherin to emerge. He was going to have a few words with Lucius. 

flashback to last night 

"James, nothing seems to be going right for Harry. The poor kid keeps on getting shot down. I think it's time we step in." 

"I agree, but what do you suppose we do?" 

"I think I should talk to Malfoy." 

"Do you think that's wise?" 

"Yes, knowing him, he's as upset as Harry, but just isn't showing it. And I think he needs a push in the right direction." 

"Right, so when do you suppose we put the plan into action?" 

"Tomorrow. You keep Harry busy and I'll have the talk." 

"Seems like you've already had this planned." 

"Yeah, it's been in the works since Thursday." 

"Okay, I'll trust you to take care of this, but Sirius, be nice to him okay." 

"Of course Jamie. It's just a casual chat," Sirius finished with a wicked grin. 

end flashback 

Sirius crossed his arms, trying to blend in. No need in alerting the youngins. They may think there's a possible prank and that would be no good. Fifteen minutes later, Lucius and his posse emerged from the dimly lit pub. Sirius straightened up and made the pure blood stamina that he was taught as a young boy resurface. 

"Malfoy, may I have a word?" 

"What do you want Sirius?" spat Narcissa. 

"Why I only want to partake in a friendly chat with my dearest cousin's finacee." 

"Hmmph." Narcissa crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. 

"Alright, Black, we'll have your word," Lucius said stepping away from his group. But before he could get away, Narcissa pulled him back and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius tried to hold in the laughter as he saw Lucius shudder and cringe at the feeling of her lips on his face. C.Z. seemed to have noticed as well and was also trying hard not to fall into hysterics. 

"C.Z, I'll meet you back at school." 

"Alright Luce... " 

Lucius followed Sirius into the alley that ran next to the pub, but before either of them spoke, Sirius put a silencing bubble around the both of them. Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. 

"Alright Lucius, I think you know what this is about." 

"Yeah -Harry." 

"Yep..... what do you plan to do about that?" 

"I.... I don't know." 

"I thought you'd say that. That's why James and I have decided to help you." 

"What? You have?" Lucius was baffled. 

"Yep." He seemed so nonchalant about it. Like Lucius should have expected it. 

"But why?" 

"Why so many questions? Geeze..." 

Lucius glared. 

"Alright, fine. Harry has been a wreck. He's been trying to talk to you all week and has gotten shot down every time. You seem to be the hardest guy to get alone in the whole school. He's hurting and I hate to see him that way. So, me and James have decided to help." 

"So what's your plan?" 

"How did you know I had a plan?" 

"Sirius, you're a Marauder. You always have a plan." 

Sirius rubbed his chin. 

"This is true." 

"So...." 

"Oh, right, the plan. Okay, so tonight around nine, I'm going to send Harry out to the kitchens to get snacks. And before you ask, he won't think it's weird because he's the newest Marauder so of course he's gonna get the shitty jobs. Peter's damn happy about that cuz it used to be him. So anyway, now, you wait for him, and before he gets to tickle the pear you grab him and shag him till he can't remember his own name, got it?" 

"Um, are you sure that's what he'd want?" 

"What do you mean? Of course he wants you." 

"No not that, the shagging till he can't remember his name bit." 

"Why wouldn't he?" 

"Because we barely know each other." 

"Well what do you suggest then?" 

"I was thinking of something more along the lines of telling him I really care about him and I want to be with him.. Get to know him more." 

"Well you see that could work... but who can turn down a great shag?" 

"Alright, let's bring into consideration how shy Harry is..." 

"............ you're right, your way is better." 

"Precisely." 

"Right, so the ball is in your court." 

Lucius completely ignored what Sirius had said and continued to rant. 

"And honestly, how can a relationship start based on sex? I mean, come on man." 

" They make thumping good ones, lemme tell you. And honestly how can anybody deny a good jolly rogering?" 

"Oh right, like you know. You haven't been in a relationship longer than a weekend." 

"That's not true," Sirius said, waving his hand to dismiss Lucius' comment. 

"Oh yeah? How so?" 

"sigh Alright, but this doesn't leave this bubble." 

"Okay." 

"James had a party over the summer, you know the one..." 

"Yeah. I couldn't go this year." 

"Right.. We missed you by the way. The card game wasn't the same. But anyway.... we were all raving drunk right... and I saw Remus and he bent over to pick up a coaster that fell off the bar and so I says 'hey Remus you got a fine ass..' right, and he turns around and looks and me with that innocent look he has. You know the one where his forehead is all furrowed, and his lips are all pouty.." 

"Yeah I know the one," Lucius said, nodding in agreement. 

"Right, so I says 'you wanna shag?' and he smiles all sweetly and we go and shag. We've been together ever since," Sirius finished with a wave of his hand. 

"Hmmm... well I'm not surprised. You guys are mates right?" 

"Yeah. Best mates... well and Jamie." 

"No, I mean MATES mates. As in me and Harry mates." 

Sirius looked shocked. 

"What do you mean?" 

"C'mon Sirius... I know. He's a werewolf. If you two shagged and you're still alive and still shagging, then you two are mates. If you aren't a mate, usually they kill after sex." 

"Oh..... how did you know?" Sirius looked dumbfounded, and a bit frightened. 

Lucius waved his hand in front of Sirius' face. 

"Hello? Remember me? Lucius Malfoy.... poster child for the dark arts... I've been trained to spot magical creatures. His eyes give him away." 

"Oh.... well then I guess I'll be honest with ya. Yea, we're mates. Now you can't tell anybody. No one knows yet okay." 

"Okay, I won't tell anyone... well maybe Harry." 

"Okay, but he's the only one you can tell." 

"Okay...." 

Silence proceeded and a tension started to linger until Lucius spoke again. 

"So.... ya know.. Who's, ya know.. The bottom?" 

"What kind of a question is that?" 

"Well, I was thinking that, ya know, since he's a werewolf that he would be top..." 

Sirius glared. 

"No Black is a bitch." 

"Well, come on Sirius, like a werewolf is gonna let himself get pounced." 

"How do you know... he's a timid werewolf for all you know." 

"Oh please, I know that the shyer they are, the wilder they are in the sack with their mates. And Remus is as shy as they get. So he must be an animal. Merlin Sirius, how do you walk after that?" 

"Okay, let's get back to the original topic at hand... and that's Harry..." 

"Oh okay, you know you shouldn't be ashamed of the fact that you're the bottom. If Harry came to me right now and said 'Lucius I want to pin you to this wall and fuck you into it' I would let him." 

"How does Narcissa not know you're gay?" 

"I have no clue. I thought I had all the stereotypes covered. I like to shop, dance, I dress well, I have a swagger in my hips when I walk. Hell, I'm even prettier than she is. And to top it off... I would love to be bottomed at any time of day with Harry..." Lucius said, raising an elegant eyebrow at Sirius in that 'you know what I mean' fashion. 

"I am not a bitch, Lucius..." 

"Okay okay... but just so you know Sirius... we can smell our own....." And with that Lucius walked out of the silencing bubble and turned back to Sirius. "So nine then?" 

Sirius nodded, too shocked for words. 


	5. Tickling the pear

A/N- thanks to all of you who have reviewed! Keep it up! Here's chapter 5---enjoy it- hope you love it. Lemme know what you think.

P.S.- Sadly, I dont own Harry Potter

**Chapter 5- Tickling the Pear **

Nine o'clock had Harry sulking his way to the kitchens. 

"A snack he says... merlin, why can't he pull Remus' dick out of his ass and get his own snack." 

Ten minutes prior, Sirius had announced to everyone in the Common room that he was hungry, and sent Harry to get it. He was told that being the newest Marauder meant doing odds and ends for the other members, but this was ridiculous. He begged his dad not to make him go, but it wasn't in his power to change the rules, even if he wanted to. 

"Sorry kiddo... but even being my son can't get you out of it." 

Harry even attempted to pull the broken heart card with Sirius. But he only responded with "then fresh air and a good walk will do you good." 

"Oh sure, easy for you to say... Remus will never leave you for a blonde bimbo." Harry sighed. He shouldn't say that. Lucius was never with him; she had him first.... the bitch. He had planned, that on Monday morning, he was going to pay a visit to Dumbledore to ask for a potion to keep the madness away. He knew it would happen sooner then later; might as well fix the problem now. 

Harry leaned up against the wall next to the painting of the paer. His heart hurt. He slid down the wall on his shoulder, needing to sit down. When his butt hit the floor a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. The pull in his chest exploded into electric shocks all over his body. They were so powerful he began to shiver. Lucius pulled Harry against his chest and stroked his hair. He didn't feel the shivering until Harry's back connected with his chest. 

"Harry, love, are you alright? Why are you shaking?" 

"I.... I just.... need...." Before Harry finished his sentence he turned around and pressed his lips to Lucius' in a feather light kiss. 

Lucius sighed and tangled his fingers in the hair on the back of Harry's head. Harry wrapped his arms around his mate's neck and deepened the kiss. Lucius snaked his other arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, so their bodies were flush up against each other. A battle for dominance pursued; neither giving in. This led to tongues wrapping around tongues, teeth nibbling on bottom lips, and no breathing. You'd think that one would be able to breathe through one's nose, surely. But when making out gets this hot, one seems to forget the simple things. Ten minutes after the snogging began, it ended with two boys desperate for air. They separated from each other, Harry leaning against the wall clutching his chest. He looked at his mate to see his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen. 'I could get used to seeing that,' Harry thought. Lucius recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him closer. He just wanted to feel his heart beat against his, make sure he was real. Harry leaned into him, savoring in the warmth that radiated off of his body. Lucius cupped Harry's chin with his hand and started to go in for another kiss when Harry pulled away. 

"Wait.... I think you need to tell me what's going on. I'm so confused." 

Lucius had a feeling this was coming, and was glad he was asking questions instead of just going with it... he hated passive people. 

"Well tell me how you feel so I know what's going on with you. Then I'll be able to put it all together. How about you first tell me what happened on Monday." 

"Yeah that, I'm so sorry. I completely over reacted. I got upset because you said you weren't single. I was just really hurt. Please don't be mad." 

"I would never be mad at something like that. In fact I'm glad it happened. But before I explain why, tell me everything else." 

"I just, I don't know, hurt. All the time. I feel rejected. I see you with her and I just hate her. And I don't hate anyone! Well no I can think of a few people." 

Lucius chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Harry's ear. 

"Don't worry, I hate her too. See the thing is, I've been feeling the same way. Completely helpless. I can't tell her about you because she'll have a personal vendetta against you and try to make the rest of your life hell. And I _will not_ let that happen. I noticed you trying to get my attention, and trust me you got it. But I couldn't just run into your arms, that would be highly suspicious. Though I'm not saying I didn't want to. And when you ran out of class on Monday, I was insanely hurt, but it also told me that you felt the same way. In an odd way it warmed my heart. I want us to be together. And I really want to get to know you. You know why right?" 

"Yeah, because we're mates," Harry stated matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, are you okay with that? You don't seem too thrilled." 

"No, I am. You're probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. It's just complicated. You'll find out why soon, I'm sure." 

"Does it have to do with what happened to you a few weeks ago?" 

Harry nodded his head. Lucius could see the worry and fear on his face. He didn't like the fact that his mate, his love, was afraid of something. Whatever it was, he would destroy it, or at least have some part in its demise. 

"Don't worry love, no matter what I'll be here. We don't really have a choice in the matter anyway. Not that that's a bad thing. We're mates for a reason. Completely compatible. We make each other complete." 

Harry never knew why certain people were mates. And what Lucius said made sense. They completed each other. Filled in all the missing pieces. 

"I'll tell you everything, I swear. But I'm not sure I'm ready to do that. But I will." 

"And I'm ready to hear whatever it is." 

Lucius leaned in to kiss Harry on the forehead, but the green eyed minx moved his head and captured Lucius' lips in his own. 

The clock chimed midnight, and still no sign of Harry. Lily was starting to get dreadfully worried and Remus was pacing. James and Sirius were trying their best to look worried, but in reality they knew what was going on and frankly, they wanted the boy to stay out all night. Sirius pulled James into a corner and they huddled together to have a private conversation. The common room was empty except for them so there was no chance of getting over heard. 

"Ya know James, the sooner they bond the better. There's no way for Narcissa to take Lucius away from Harry if they do. And no way for his parents to force him either. Once they bond, there will be laws to protect the two of them." 

"I know, but from what Harry tells me of his time, bonding so soon might not be a good idea - it would change a lot of the future." 

"Has he told you everything yet?" 

"No, I think he's waiting for this Lucius thing to work out so he can tell all of us at once." 

Their conversation was halted when the portrait swung open and a very disheveled looking Harry Potter came stumbling in. His hair was even more all over the place then usual, the bottons of his shirt were in the wrong holes, and his tie was hanging out of his pocket. Harry pulled his cloak around himself and tried to look as natural as possible. Lily jumped up and started to check him over. 

"Harry! What happened to you?" 

"Well it's a long story really..."He looked over to James and Sirius for help but they just waved their hands in his direction, trying not to laugh. "So, yeah, I went to the kitchen to get the snacks right and a house elf started to give me grief for being there. So we got into it..." Harry looked over and glared at his dad and godfather. "There was an altercation. Feelings were expressed. Things got hard..... eventually the tension was released... several times," he said, never taking his eyes away from the sniggering pair. 

"Harry, mate, you have a nasty bruise on your neck," Remus said, reaching out for Harry's collar. 

"Oh, yeah, I got hit with something," he stated quickly dodging the hand. 

"Son, you look tired. You should go to bed," James said, deciding now was the time to give him a break. 

"Yeah, bed.. Good plan. Night mum." 

"Night love, get your rest." 

"So wait Harry... you didn't get the snacks?" Peter said finally coming into the conversation. 

It took everything in Harry's being to not choke the dipshit to death right then and there. 

"Erm... no... sorry." 

'Not that you need it,' he added under his breath as he made his way up the stairs. Ten minutes later the curtains to his bed were pulled open to reveal a very excited group of Marauders. But with the look on Remus' face, James and Sirius had filled him in on the plan and what had probably happened. The three crawled into his bed and closed the curtains behind them. James muttered a silencing charm and they sat there waiting for Harry to give them the dish. The younger Potter couldn't help but look at them in a way that he had no idea what was going on. Lucius and he had talked about the plan that his dad and Sirius had set up. What surprised him is that it didn't bother him. In fact it warmed his heart a bit to know that they would go out of their way like that for him. They had also agreed that it would be okay for Harry to tell them, as long as they kept it between them. Harry and Lucius still had a lot of talking to do, and they didn't want to go public until everything was figured out. Sirius was the first to break the silence that had settled in the canopied bed. 

"Sooooo....." 

"Sooooo, what?" 

"Harry, don't be daft. What happened you silly git?" 

"Ohhhh that.. Well.. I don't know if I should tell you; since you were so nice to not inform me of your little plan." 

"Look, Harry it needed to be done. You just were not having any luck," James said, honestly thinking that his son was angry. 

"I know dad," Harry said with a chuckle. "Thanks by the way... I needed the help." 

"So what happened!? Give me details man!" 

Remus rubbed circles on Sirius' back in order to calm him down. He was a man of many virtues, but patience was not one of them. He inhaled deeply, brought his hands up, palms facing him; and he exhaled, brought his hands back down, palms facing his lap. 

"Okay, I'm okay.... now, do tell my dear godson, do tell." 

"You're crazy you know that, absolutely nutters," Harry said shaking his head. Upon getting a glare from Sirius, Harry continued with a chuckle. "Alright, alright. So we talked." 

"About....." 

"About us, and how we've been feeling; and what it all means. He wants to be with me. And I want to be with him so...." 

"So are you?" 

"I think so. We still have to talk a lot. But I think we're going the right way." 

Remus sighed a sigh of relief and smiled at the young veela before him. Harry had somehow managed to become part of his pack. Only after a few weeks of knowing the boy, he had developed this insane need to protect him at all costs. Remus figured that since James was in his pack, then Harry being his son made him an automatic shoe in. But for it to happen so quickly was unheard of. He tossed around the idea of Harry also being a magical creature making the process happen faster might have something to do with it, but he wasn't sure. The werewolf was pulled out of his thoughts when Sirius spoke up again. 

"So what else did you talk about? Or did you just talk about lovie dovie stuff and snog?" 

"No we talked about other stuff." 

"And that is....?" 

"About what you two talked about earlier at Hogsmead." 

"Oh... that conversation wasn't that interesting," Sirius said, sounding kind of nervous. He didn't know how much Lucius had told him. What if he told him about he and Remus being mates, but hadn't told him to keep it to himself? What if he told him that part of the plan was to just get Lucius to shag him and now he thought Sirius was a sleaze ball. He dismissed that thought straight away. 'He already knows that.' 

"So Siri...." 

'Oh no... please let the gods have mercy on me... I'm not that bad... honest.' "Yes Harry...." 

"So, no Black is a bitch, ey? I would never have thought..." 

Well, it was Easter Break and the Marauders were still at school, minus Peter, who insisted on going home. The others had decided to stay to be with Harry. That Sunday, Dumbledore had informed Harry that they had found a way for him to get back to his time, and that he would be leaving on Friday. At that point, Harry told Dumbledore about Lucius and asked for advice. The old wizard said that the three of them should have a meeting before Harry leaves to discus future actions. The problem was that Harry hadn't even told Lucius that he wasn't from this time yet. 

Harry sat in the common room waiting for Lucius to show up. He had invited the blonde over to get to know each other. Really he was thinking to get it over with as soon as possible, so he would still have some time to try and get the Slytherin to not be mad at him. He had also recruited the help of The Marauders and his mum. They were lying in wait in Harry's room. The common room was empty except for some one's cat who was sat in a chair by the fire. 

Harry was trying not to think of the inevitable fireworks that were to come. He would tell Lucius and then his love would thank Harry for wasting his time and storm out of the dorm. There was a knock at the portrait. 'Well here we go....' Harry thought as he made his way to the door. He opened it and standing there was a beautiful young man, with the most glorious smile on his face. Harry's heart melted. 'I don't want to give you up.' The poor lad wanted to cry. Lucius stepped up and wrapped his arm around the brunette's waist. Harry leaned into the kiss that he was sure was going to be his last. It was soft and sweet. Lucius tasted like peppermint. Yummy. 

"I'm glad you invited me," Lucius said, resting his forehead on Harry's. 

"I'm glad you came. Come on, let's go up to my room." 

Harry grabbed his hand and began to tug him to the stairs. If he would have turned around he would have seen the playful look on his love's face. Every few steps or so Lucius would jump on the same stair as Harry and place a kiss on the back of his neck. With every step his heart broke a little more, with every kiss one of the broken pieces shattered. 'Why me? Why can't I just find a nice husband in my time, get married, have 2.3 kids, and a dog, a family car..' Harry was snapped out of his ravine when he got to his door. When he stopped, Lucius wrapped his arms around him and started kissing and nibbling on the part of his neck where it met the shoulder. 

"Mmm, Luke, slow down there, love. Breathe," Harry said with a chuckle. He turned the doorknob and walked inside. There sat the small party of four; all looked to be waiting for something. Harry turned around and looked at the blonde, who looked slightly confused. 

"Umm, Harry, what's going on?" 

"Well, remember when I said I had a big thing I needed to tell you? I'm going to tell you now, and they are here to help me. Umm.. It's kind of hard to say." Harry willed his voice not to shake as he led Lucius to his bed and sat him down. 

"Okay, is it really that bad?" 

"It's bad enough for me to think that you'll leave me over it." 

"Harry, I wouldn't.." 

"Don't say that until you know what it is." 

Lucius nodded, trying to think of the worst thing. He was married already. He wasn't real. He's not gay. He's been lying. 'oh god, please don't be lying.' 

"Are you ready to hear it?" 

"No, but I will try." 

"Okay..." Harry took a shaky breath and took Lucius' hand in his. "It has to do with how I got here." 

"The veela blood thing? Harry who did it to you? Tell me so I can kill him!" 

"Ha... I wish you could. But I'm afraid that only I can do that. There's a prophecy about me. It says that I am the one to kill him or die trying. That man , I think you know something about..... it's Voldemort." 

Lucius paled. Voldemort tried to kill Harry... prophecy. Oh lord. His parents want him to join... why? Why Harry... his Harry? GODDAMN IT! 

"My parents want me to join him. But I won't. I won't and I swear. He won't hurt you again." Lucius kissed Harry's hand and held it to his cheek. Never again would that bastard hurt Harry. 

"That's not the part that I'm worried about... it's..." Harry started to shake. He couldn't do it. Tears started to fill his eyes. He looked to his parents to finish. 

"Harry, Love.... don't cry.. What is it?" 

"Lucius, you know how there are rumors going around school that Harry and I are related?" 

"Yeah, even Harry said that you were. What does that have to do with this?" he asked as he pulled Harry to him. 

"Oh, it has a lot to do with it. Harry and I are indeed related, but not how you think. It's a bit more than distant cousins. Harry isn't a new student here at Hogwarts. He's gone here all his wizarding life." 

"Wha..." 

"He's my son, Lucius." 

The blonde pulled back from the crying boy that was nuzzled into him. He was shaking all over. James kept on talking. 

"Voldemort captured him and sent him here after force feeding him that veela blood. He wanted us to watch our own son die." 

"Us?" 

"Lily is his mother." 

"But..." 

"Please... -hiccup- don't hate... me.." Harry's voice was small and weak, tears running down his pale face. 

To say Lucius was shocked was an understatement. Harry was young enough to be his son, technically. But somehow that didn't seem to matter. He still loved the little bugger. What irked Lucius was that Harry thought that this would stop him from loving him. It's not like they were saying that Harry was from a time that Lucius had no chance of living in. And they were meant to be together after all. Even if there was an age gap. That was it. His mind was made up. They would stay together. Even if it did mean waiting for Harry to come of age. It still hurt like hell. He couldn't have Harry now. The boy wasn't even born yet... if you really wanted to get into it literally. Your mate wasn't some average joe. It was meant to be this way. 'Wow, I'm really trying hard to convince myself.' 

"Do I know you in the future?" 

Harry's head shot up and he looked in Lucius' eyes. He wasn't mad? Not even disappointed? There had to be a catch. 

"Umm.. Yeah, I do." 

"Are we together then?" 

"Honestly? No.... you've tried to kill me actually." 

"WHAT? No! I wouldn't do such a thing. You're my mate.. Even then you would be... that's impossible." 

"Well, you are a death eater.... you were probably ordered to." 

"Still, that's no excuse. It won't happen now that I know, I promise you that." 

"No it has to happen still!" 

"What do you mean?! I won't." 

"Yes, you will...if you don't then it will change the future... that's a bad thing Lucius... Look we have to talk to Dumbledore before I go back. He will explain everything better than I ever could." 

"Wait... go back? Why? When?" It was Lucius' turn to tear up. Though he was trying his damnedest not to. 

"Dunbledore told me yesterday. I'm going back on Friday. That's why I'm telling you all of this so sudden. You had to know." 

"But.... no.. we just started." 

Harry's heart decided that this was the right time to start to break again. Lucius looked 4 years younger at this point; eyes as big as saucers, lips full and pouty, with his hair in his eyes... which were getting puffy from holding back the tears. 

"I know.. But I have to... I don't belong here. Besides, I still have to be born. And when I 'get back' we can be together forever. We just have to put up with the pain for awhile." 

Harry crawled into Lucius' arms and buried his head in the bigger man's chest. Lucius leaned back so he was laying on Harry's pillows and pulled the brunette closer to him. Harry started sobbing again, mumbling words that only Lucius could hear. The blonde shifted so they were on their sides facing each other; he began to place soft kisses all over Harry's face and ran his hands through the boy's silky black hair. Remus stood and walked over to the bed. He pulled the hangings shut and look at the other occupants in the room. 

"Well that went better then expected." 

"Yeah it did. Lucius is stronger than I thought he was," Sirius said, pulling Remus to him. 

"Yeah, well he'll have to be to get through this," Lily said as she started dragging James out of the room. "C'mon lads, let's let them be." 

The meeting with Dumbledore was held on Wednesday. Lucius and Harry hadn't left each other's side since Harry broke the news. The meeting was just as bad, if not worse. Lucius still had to become a death eater, and he still had to marry Narcissa. 'Well, she'll be happy about that,' Lucius thought bitterly. He was really beginning to hate the woman. The only good news that Lucius got was that he was to have a son the same age as Harry. The bad news was that he was to 'hate' Harry. As long as the boy appeared to dislike his mate at school then all was well. It didn't have to be a real loathing. He still had to attempt to kill Harry in 2nd year and he still had to let the 4th year tragedy happen. The moral was that the future could not change. But once Harry was back, then things could start anew. Lucius did make a pact with Dumbledore that no harm would come to his mate as long as he was there, and as long as it didn't become known to the other death eaters. Professor Octavian was going to make Lucius a potion that would keep him from losing his mind once he and Harry were separated. He would still miss and love him, but he wouldn't go completely nutters. That wouldn't do anyone any good. 

More bad news... they couldn't bond. If they bonded Lucius would never be able to get himself to produce an heir with Narcissa. There are also no potions out there that would be able to subdue his need for Harry after bonding. He would surely go mad. 

On Thursday night, Harry's last night, he and Lucius were curled together in bed. The blonde was lightly kissing Harry's face, trying to memorize his features. His hands were cupping his cheeks and his lips did the mapping. Harry ran his hand down Lucius' chest and stomach, then back up again under his shirt. Lucius gasped at the sudden movement, then purred when Harry brushed one of his nipples. The brunette moved his face and captured his love's lips in a heated kiss. It was hungry and wanting, but it was also filled with sadness. He knew that he would only be away from is mate for a grand total of twenty minutes, but Lucius was about to go through twenty years of pain. Harry pulled his hand out from under Lucius' shirt and began to unbutton it. He trailed kisses down his neck and over the collar bone, paying extra attention to the sensitive spot in the middle. Lucius gasped when Harry connected with his nipple and began to lightly kiss it. 

"Harry... wha..." 

"Shhh... I want to make you feel good." 

"But Harry... he said.." Harry silenced Lucius by putting a finger to his pouty fully lips. 

"He said we couldn't mate... feeling good and mating don't have to be the same thing." 

Lucius sighed and leaned his head back onto the pillows. Harry was right, they didn't have to mate to have a good time, or better yet... express their love. Harry continued his assault on Lucius' chest and made his way down to his stomach. He dipped his tongue into the navel and lightly sucked on it. Lucius moaned and stroked Harry's hair with his right hand, while his left was trying to pull the other boy's tee shirt off. Harry looked up from what he was doing, and Lucius took this as an opportunity to get that blasted shirt off. He scootched closer to Harry, forcing him to sit up on his legs and pulled the shirt over his head. Harry lifted his arms to help and once they were free of the cotton he grabbed the collar of Lucius' shirt and slid it over his shoulders. They embraced each other, bare chests touching, causing both men to moan. 

A passionate kiss commenced. It was wet and sloppy, hot and humid. Teeth pulled at bottom lips and nails raked over pale skin, leaving lovely red marks in their wake. Harry ran his hands down his lover's chest and took the button of his trousers in between his thumb and pointer finger. He unbuttoned it before Lucius even knew what he was doing. Harry reached his hand inside and pulled out Lucius' erection. He had never done anything like this before, and he hoped that Lucius didn't notice, or think he was bad at it. He slowly stroked causing the blonde to moan into Harry's mouth. Lucius unbuttoned Harry's trousers and proceeded to do the same to him. Before they knew it, they were both completely naked, lying next to each other slowly stroking. Lucius pulled Harry up so he was straddling his thighs. He bucked up causing their erections to rub together. Harry gasped and thrust forward out of reaction. Lucius pulled Harry down to him with one hand and brought their lips together while the other hand held onto the brunette's waist for leverage. Harry was writhing above him, moaning loudly into his mouth. Lucius seemed to be no better, but he seemed to have a bit more control over the situation. 

Harry started to thrust in earnest, gripping onto Lucius' shoulders. Their dry fucking continued until Harry detached his mouth from Lucius' and attacked his neck. The blonde let out a long throaty growl as Harry nibbled down his neck. Lucius grabbed a hold on Harry's hips and pushed him down further for more friction. That was the undoing for Harry. He bit down on Lucius' shoulder and forcefully came all over Lucius' stomach with a smothered cry. 

The blonde wrapped his arms around Harry to steady him, but let go when Harry pulled up. With no warning Harry slid down Lucius' body and took his weeping dick into his mouth. 

"Oh! Harry.... uhhn." 

Lucius weaved his hand through Harry's hair and started thrusting up. Harry loosened his throat muscles and took every inch in. He massaged Lucius with his tongue and cupped his balls with one hands, kneading them softly. Lucius spread his legs wide to give Harry more room to maneuver. He looked down to see his love's head in between his thighs bobbing up and down; his manhood appearing then disappearing into Harry's beautiful warm mouth. God he was going to miss this. Lucius' chest was heaving, trying to take in as much air as it could. His left hand roamed over his chest, and scratched at his stomach and Harry continued his handiwork. 

Harry let go of Lucius' balls and lowered his hand. The other man gasped when he felt a finger probe at his entrance. Slowly the finger made its way in, nudging past the tight muscles. Lucius tightened his grip on Harry's head and held his breath. 

"Oh! Oh.. Go..d, rriiight there.. Harry!" 

Harry had hit his prostate. By four strokes, Lucius was a screaming mass of orgasming goo. Harry tightened his lips around the pulsating cock in his mouth and continued his attack on Lucius swollen prostate gland. Lucius was in pure hysterics, screaming nonsense, buking his hips wildly, and tightening his thighs the best he could around Harry's head. Once Harry left the penis in his mouth begin to soften he pulled his finger out and let go of Lucius' cock. He looked up to see a disheveled Lucius, his hair plastered to his forehead, red scratch marks on his stomach, and limbs strewn about. 

Lucius looked at his lover with hooded eyes. The sight of him made him smile. Harry's lips were swollen and red, and his cheeks had a rosy hue to them. He crawled up Lucius' body and laid half on top of him. He slung an arm over the abused stomach and began placing soft kisses all around Lucius' face. The blonde ran his hand down the side of Harry's face and pulled him in for a loving kiss. He pulled away and they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I love you, Harry." 

"You sound like you're never going to see me again." 

"That's what it feels like." 

"But you will. Then you can have me forever. I promise." 

"Forever." 

Lucius reached down and pulled the blanket up over the both of them. Harry curled himself around the blonde and rested his head on his chest. He felt warm and content. Strong arms wrapped around him, and nuzzled him close. 

"Luke..." 

"Hmmm.." 

"I love you too."


	6. Mama I'm going home

A/N Yay for updates. So heres ch. 6. hope you like it. so this is the end of what i already had writen before i started posting. so it will take a bit longer to update. im gonna try to keep it to every 2 weeks. if that doesnt happen then I'll try to let you all know. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all. i really really dooooooo. cheers

****

**Chapter 6- Mama I'm going home**

Wake up Kiddo! It's the big day!" Sirius announced as he pulled open the hanging to Harry's bed. He jumped in landing on two very tired young men. Groans were heard from both angles and he wiggled his way between the two bodies, making himself comfortable. Lucius pulled the blanket over his head and tried to move as far away from Sirius as he could without falling off the bed. 

"Morning Sunshine," Sirius said, as he pulled the blanket off of the blonde's face and placed a big kiss on his forehead.

"Bah! Why are you in such a good mood? Today doesn't exactly bring good things."

"I know… I'm just trying to make things easier. Hey Harry how are you doing?"

Harry moaned and rolled over Sirius into Lucius' arms.

"Lousy."

"Why so sad? It's not like you're not going to see us again. We'll be right on the other side of whatever you're going to be stepping through. No worries."

"Yeah well, I…. I just like it here, okay."

"I know, but look on the bright side… you'll see us all again, and your mates too… it's a good deal," Sirius finished as he got up and walked over to Remus.

"Why is he so sad?" Remus asked as Sirius walked up to him and sat on the bed.

"He doesn't want to leave."

"I can see that.. Lucius is going to go through a lot of pain over this. I can see how that would cause Harry to want to stay. But he shouldn't worry to much. Lucius will survive and we'll all be there… shouldn't be a problem."

"See that's the thing. I don't think we'll all be there."

"What do you mean?"

Sirius motioned towards James' bed where Lily was sat. Harry had gotten up and moved over there at some point as way laying in her lap holding on to her for dear life.

"You don't think that…" Remus whispered putting a hand to his mouth.

"Yeah I do. Think about it. Dumbledore said that he was known as 'the-boy-who-lived'. Honestly, to get a nick name like that you have to be almost killed. And James and Lily wouldn't let someone hurt him.."

"Unless they were dead themselves. Oh my god, Sirius. I don't want him to leave now either."

"Should we tell them?"

"No…no… unfortunately, nothing can change. Well that's a fucking shame… I feel sick."

Remus was pissed. He never swore and when he did it was either when he was pissed, or when he was in pain. And at this point in time it may have been both. What Sirius was saying made sense. When Harry talked about his childhood, he either referred to Sirius or himself. No stories of James and Lily. No happy memories of Christmas or summer holidays.

"Bugger."

At noon the group of Gryffindors and one Slytherin made their way down to the headmaster's office. Harry was walking down the hall with Lucius and James on either side of him, practically holding him up. In his head, if he was late, he didn't have to go. But alas, either way he was leaving. Lily was walking behind Harry, rubbing small circles on his back; saying soothing words that formed 'don't worry love, you'll see us when you get back'. Remus and Sirius noted that when she said things like that it would only make it worse. The group walked up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office- McGonagoll and Octavian were also there.

"Harry, glad to see you could make it… do you need anything before we start?" Dumbledore asked kindly. He noticed how upset the young man was and understood completely. He made a personal note-to-self to give the boy as much time as he needed to say goodbye. Because for some, it would be the last time he sees them on this planet.

Harry shook his head no and leaned into Lucius. Octavian had already prepared the potion that Lucius would need to take for the next twenty years, and the potion that Harry would need to take before he was sent back. It's point being to make sure that all of Harry went to the same place and time.

"Well, Harry, say your goodbyes so we can send you home."

Harry nodded and turned to Lucius, throwing his arms around him. He nuzzled his face into the blonde's neck and began sobbing. Lucius tightened his grip around his mate.

"Shhh, it's okay Harry. I'll see you in twenty minutes… if not sooner," Lucius said pulling away and soothing out Harry's ebony locks.

"But… no… it will be twenty years for you. I don't think I can stand knowing how long you've waited."

"Harry…" Lucius rested his forehead to his mate's. "I'd wait a whole lifetime if I had too." He leaned in and kissed Harry passionately on the mouth. The sweet kiss only caused Harry to cry more. He pulled away, took a breath, and stepped back.

"I'll see you soon, I swear," the blonde said, placing one last kiss on his forehead.

Harry moved to Remus who gave him a knowing smile, and pulled him into one of his famous 'Mooney' hugs.

"Be safe Kiddo, and remember, when you get back, we'll be right outside that door," he said pointing to the office door. " Just give us the signal and we'll be in there in a jiff."

"What's the signal?"

"The sound of a dying giraffe," Sirius said stepping in.

"How…?"

"OOOHHHHWWWAAAAAA"

"What? No, we decided on the destroyers from Star Wars remember? Ya know, hhhwwwaaaa"

"No, James, we agreed in the dying giraffe."

"No… I went to bed last night thinking it was the destroyers."

"Nope, we agreed in the giraffe."

"Well, if you think about it…" Lucius decided to put in his two cents. "The oooohhhwaaa and the hhhhwwwaaa have the same mouth movements, so really, you could do either or and still have the same affect. You could possibly even mix the two."

"Alright, yeah."

"Yeah, okay."

"That works then."

"So, really Harry love, do either or… which ever you see fit. Now come here and give me a hug." Sirius pulled Harry into a hug and whispered in his ear. "We'll be there for you when you get back I promise. We'll have a room for you and everything."

Harry stepped back and looked Sirius in the eye. He had a soft, sad smile on his face. He looked at James and Lily and back to Harry and slowly nodded his head. He knew. And now Harry knew that he knew.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Marauders honor."

"Thank you."

"Come here Harry and give your old man a hug."

Harry leaned into his dad and broke down. He was never going to see him again. Never smell his cologne. Never see him smile. Never hear him and Sirius fight like an old married couple. Never see him and Lily sneak a kiss when they thought no one was looking. Harry was in hysterics now, but James only held on tighter. Lily joined the hug and they slowly rocked back and forth, trying to calm their son down. Harry turned slightly to get a better hold of his mum. She smelled like a spring breeze. Perfect. She knew just the right things to say or do to make him smile, and she knew how to put him in his place too. He loved the way she would wake him if he had a nightmare, or the way she and James would look so proud if he did well in the class; even though they were learning the same thing. They were such great parents and he wasn't even born yet. It was just in them to be great. And this was all he would get. Two weeks. Not a life time like everyone else. Just two weeks. He couldn't take the pain anymore. He pulled away and wiped his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face Dumbledore.

"Are you ready, son?"

"Let's just do it."

"Harry.. See you when you're born," James said, pulling him into one last hug.

Harry took the potion Octavian handed to him and stepped up to the fireplace. Dumbledore took handful of a silvery powder from a bowl and threw it into the fire. Purple flames shot from the fireplace and over took half of the wall.

"Harry wait!"

Harry turned around and was pulled into one last hug by Lucius. He kissed him and stepped back.

"See you in twenty…"

Harry nodded, "I love you…" and turned back to the fire. Dumbledore stepped forward and placed his hand on Harry's back.

"Now when I finish saying your location and time, jump in… ready? Alright, here we go. Hogwarts, headmaster's office, March 24th, 1998."

Harry took a step forward and with a roar he was gone. If he had turned before leaving he would have seen Lily wipe away a tear, and Lucius fall to his knees, shaking in silent sobs.

The group of five made their way back to Gryffindor tower in silence. When they got into the dorm, Lucius crawled into Harry's bed and curled into a light ball, trying to breath in the scent that was distinctly Harry. Strawberry…with a hint of spring breeze. James and Sirius decided to play a game of chess to get their minds off the fact that they were missing somebody and Lily decided to watch- or cheat; which is what Sirius liked to call Lily's 'watching'. Remus jumped into bed with a book. When his head hit the pillow he felt and heard the crinkle of paper. On the folded bit of parchment it said '_For Remus Lupin Only.'_ it was Harry's handwriting. He opened the note after making sure no one was looking and began to read…

_Remus,_

After you read this you may think I've gone nutters. But trust me. You MUST remember this. You won't understand now, but you will in time. Sirius is NOT my parents' secret keeper. Remember, please.

HP.

March 23rd, 1998

"One more day Lucius.. How do you feel?"

"Worried beyond belief. I have so many thoughts and questions running through my head… I'm just plain worried."

"Now, now, Luce, everything will be fine."

"What if he doesn't want to be with me, Severus?"

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous. It will have only been twenty minutes for him and by the way you said he was acting he's going to run straight into your arms."

Lucius Malfoy, age 37, was sat in his study with his good friend and confidant, Severus Snape. Snape had known about Lucius' relationship with the boy for years now, and even began to brew Lucius' much needed potion ever since Octavian got himself blown up by Voldemort for refusing to join his legions. Now here they sat, one day before Harry's return. The fire was roaring and the brandy was flowing. But Lucius swore he wouldn't get drunk before Harry's homecoming. Needed to be in top shape for that, yes indeed.

Lucius nearly shit a brink when the boy went missing, but Severus reminded him that he was becoming a veela and asked if he had forgotten how they had met in the first place.

"I knew that, I totally knew that… just making sure you were on your toes, in top shape and all that rubbish…. Yessss that's it."

One day. Twenty-four hours. One thousand and forty minutes. Harry Potter would be 'found', and be found veela.

"Knowing Potter, he's thinking the same thing. Because for you, it had be twenty years and all…"

"Severus, that is just insane. I would never do that to him. After all the times we had to secretly foil the Dark lords plans to keep him safe. No… I would never abandon him. I love him."

"Touching. But now you see how silly you should saying it. Anyway, I'm just surprised old Voldie hasn't caught on yet. After the number you did on Pettigrew. I was sure you'd get caught."

After the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Lucius had cornered Pettigrew and had beaten the man into a bloody pulp., never really giving an explanation. He told Voldemort hat he had spoken ill of his family, which the old bastard bought. When Harry was tied to that tomb stone, Lucius thought he was going to blow his cover. All he wanted to do was jump in front of his love and block the knife that was going to slice him open. Lucius had to take double the dose of his meds after that. Draco had been raised to respect Harry, but to put on an act of hatred. When Draco himself had come into his inheritance, he was told the real reason why he had to 'hate' Harry.

"Yes, well, I don't think Voldie minded. Pettigrew is a sniveling bastard and even he knows it."

"This is true. Just don't get yourself killed. You need to live long enough to make your own quidditch team of Potter-Malfoys."

"Ah, yes. Yes indeed."

The truth was, he wanted a quidditch team of children. He always had. Being an only child himself made him hate the idea of Draco growing up the same way. Even if he was to be far older than his other siblings, at least he would have them. Lack of sex was starting to wear on the man too. He had tried to do it with Narcissa on their wedding night, but that ended in a disaster. He couldn't even get it up. He closed his eyes and imagined Harry, but then the blasted woman would start talking or moaning in a high pitched squeal and everything was killed. Harry's moan's were low and purr-like. Narcissa's were high and squeaky. It made him shudder. In the end he cast a spell on her for her to dream that they had mind blowing sex, and believe it to be true when she woke up. In fact, that was how Draco was conceived. He cast the spell, then cast another spell to transfer some of his sperm into her.. Hence Draco's conception. C.Z. had found the spell calling it 'the magical world's version of the turnkey bastere.' Gods bless that man. Everyday he owled C.Z. and thanked him. Everyday C.Z. said to name a child after him. And everyday Lucius said 'In your dreams. You don't even like your name, like one of my kids would.'

"So, Sev… when are you and Dray going to produce me a grandchild?"

"HA!"

"Are you saying that you wouldn't want to have a child with my son?"

"That is precisely what I'm saying. I can barely handle him.. Let alone a child of his."

Draco had gone into his inheritance a few months ago. Low and behold, Severus was his mate. Draco came running into his father's rooms crying a jolly good mess, babbling something about something. He could hardly be understood. When he calmed down he explained the he knew who his mate was and that it was Severus. Lucius could barely hold in his laughter and went into hysterics when Draco exclaimed 'Why can't Potter be MY mate and Severus be YOURS!' Eventually he came around to the idea, and let Sev know f the news in a very public way. During dinner in the great hall he run up to the head table and jumped into the potion master's lap.

"Not even after he graduates? Come on Sev. I want to be a grandfather."

"What's this about being a grandfather?" Draco asked., walking into the room.

"I was just telling your love here that I want a grandchild… as soon as possible," Lucius finished with a wink to Severus.

"Oh, well, that can be arranged. Come on Sev." Draco grabbed his hand and tried to drag him out of the room.

"Draco…Please. I'm having a conversation with your father."

"About Potter? I'm sure you've talked about it before. Now come on."

Severus looked to Lucius for help but got nothing.

"I have to prepare a room for Harry actually. So have fun you two and please remember the silencing charms this time."

March 24th 1998

Four anxious people waited in Dumbledore's office for the fire to come to life. Harry would be coming back today. Ron and Hermione had been told of what happened when Harry had gone missing. They had been informed that Harry was now a veela and the details pertaining to that, and that he was sent to the past. They were not told, however, of Lucius and his new status in Harry's life. Dumbledore saw if best for Harry to explain that. McGonagoll waited patiently by the headmaster's desk. She knew he had been sent safely, but was unsure if all of his parts had been sent to the right time, or the right place for that matter. She only remembered him going through the fire, and nothing more. There was no explosion, or any sign of him anywhere. They could only assume he made it through.

The fireplace came to life, spewing out purple fire. Ron jumped in front of Hermione, fearing she would be burned. All fear and nervousness was washed away when a weary looking Harry Potter came stumbling through. His cheeks were still wet with tears as he straightened himself out. His two best friends gasped when they got a good look at him. The skinny, raggedy Harry they knew was gone. Instead, there stood a tall, slender, healthy, lovely Harry James Potter. He was the epitome of male beauty. He made eye contact with them and sent a sad smile.

"Harry….mate…are you okay?" Ron asked, slowly making his way to his friend. He tentatively reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay, all things considered."

"Harry, I was so afraid for you," Hermione gasped as she flew into his arms, pulling him into a hug. Harry returned the hug, though only half heartedly. He wanted to hug his mate… but he wasn't there.

'He probably found someone new… oh no,' Harry thought, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Mr. Potter, I'm glad you made it back safe and sound. And I hope you enjoyed your time with your parents. Voldemort's attack on you was a blessing in disguise. Now, we have prepared rooms for you, seeing as you aren't in the same state you were in before you were taken. Your head of house and I feel it would be best for you to have your privacy. And of course, when you find your mate…." Dumbledore looked Harry in the eye, and nodded. "He or she will be allowed to stay with you for extended periods of time; without interruption. Now, later on today you will have to meet with Professor Snape for your potion to calm your inheritance. But other then that, your day is free."

"Oh and Mr. Potter, see me in my office tomorrow morning, to get your new schedule. Some of your classes have been changed."

"Yes, thank you Professor Dumbledore for the rooms, and Professor McGonagoll. I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry and his friends slowly made their way out of the office and down the stairs. Harry had to laugh at the way his friends were looking at him. Ron couldn't stop commenting on how tall he had gotten and how all the girls were going to absolutely die.

"Ron, the only girl Harry is going to be interested in is his mate," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You know, Mione, you sound like my mother," Harry said with a giggle. Hermione looked put off. "Honestly, that's not a bad thing." Harry put his arm around her and kissed her on the temple. She blushed uncontrollably.

"See, she would have never blushed like that if it weren't for this veela thing. Anyway, I'm so relieved you're back. For Easter Break you have to come home with me. Otherwise mum will drag you there herself. She drove herself mad with worry."

Harry had been sent back to three days after he disappeared. Dumbledore said that the Prophet wouldn't catch on if he was only gone for three days and not three weeks. He was pleased…two Easter breaks…not bad.

"It sucks bollocks that you have to see Snape today though; way to ruin a day off right?"

"Yeah I…" Harry was cut off by the most wonderful sigh he had ever seen.

At the end of the hall stood a very yummy Lucius Malfoy. He looked younger than Harry had remembered him to look at this age. He face was free of worry lines, and his eyes shined with ice blue fire. His hair shagged almost to his shoulders, and he wore it loose, so it hung around his face perfectly. He wasn't wearing his typical black cloak, but black slacks and a black jacket that went to his knees. Under the jacket was a form fitting white dress shirt. Even from fare away, Harry could tall it was made from the best cotton. He had to suppress the urge to run into the mans arms.

"Harry, are you all… what the hell is Malfoy doing here? And why is he coming this way? Alright Mione get your wand out… I'm taking no chances."

"I assure you Mr. Weasley, there is no need for your wand. I'm here on business," Lucius drawled in his snobby way, but Harry could see the playfulness in his eyes. His smirk was even more like a choked smile. "Mr. Potter, I'm glad to see you doing well."

"Thank you, Sir. What brings you here mid term?"

"Oh, nothing of importance, seeing Snape about a potion. He's late, unfortunately. Probably waiting for a signal… perhaps."

Harry strangled a laugh, as Lucius raised an eyebrow. Ron and Hermione were just plain confused. Ron was trying to lead Harry away by the arm, but he just wouldn't budge. The young lady of the group, on the other hand was paying attention to every detail. Harry had to have run into Malfoy, and he must remember it. Something happened and she was going to find out what.

"Come on Harry let's.."

"Ah, Severus.. You're late."

"My apologies Lucius. I was having trouble getting someone off my back."

"Yes, I see."

"Shall we be going then?"

"Yes, quite."

Lucius caught Severus' eye and motioned towards Harry. The potions master didn't get it at first and gave Lucius an odd look. The blonde opened his eyes wider and mouthed 'Potter' with tight lips.

"OH!"

Lucius wanted to bitch slap the man.

"Come along Potter. I have a potion for you. Might as well get it now."

"Alright."

"Harry, you can get it later right?"

"Ron, I'll just get it now. I'll meet you in the common room, alright?"

"Yeah, okay… just be careful."

"Right…follow me Potter," Severus said, turning around and making his was down the hall.

Lucius and Harry followed close behind. The two men could barely hold in their excitement. But they had to play it cool as they walked down the hall, just in case someone would see.

"Harry, Sirius and Remus wanted to come, they really did, but they couldn't. You'll completely understand when I take you to see them tonight.." Lucius said, losing his drawl for a new lighthearted way of speaking.

"Sirius? Oh thank God, it worked."

"What worked?"

"I'll tell you later."

Harry leaned in for a kiss but was disrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dad…there you are. Oh look, you found Harry. Good."

Draco…he came bounding towards them, and pulled Harry to walk next to him. The brunette didn't know what to do. He looked to his mate who only gave him a look that screamed 'I'm so sorry about him.'

"Look, I know we haven't been on good terms but…Okay so dad told me to be mean to you in front of people to keep up the image. I never hated you. When I went into my inheritance dad told me all about you two and you going back in time. So well I guess welcome to the family. I can't wait till dad ends up kicking that evil woman I know as mother out."

"Are you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Lucius had walked up a bit and was now chatting with Severus. Harry was stuck with Draco. Oh joy. Though he was being pleasant at the moment, that could all change.

"So I take if you are going to get straight to the bonding, correct?"

"Um, I think so. It's been so long for him. I just want to stop the pain."

"I'm glad to hear it." Harry noted that Draco looked honestly pleased by that. "He's been so nervous the past few days. Raving about how it's been so long he doesn't even know if it still works." Harry felt so guilty when he saw Lucius cringe when he heard Draco say that.

"But let me tell you about mating. This is something you need to know. You don't want to go into it not knowing what to do right?"

"Right…"

"Okay, so don't just go into it and be all rough and sweaty, ya know. It's your first time, make it last, be loving. You do love him right?"

"With everything I have."

"Good. Make him suffer. Make it slow and torturous. So when you do, it's the best orgasm of your life. And his for that matter."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wish I had somebody to tell me. And I figure, if you're going to be family we should be able to talk to each other. Almost like brothers I suppose. Dad had Sev…and well I kinda need somebody too…"

Draco looked worried, like he was waiting for Harry to say no.

"I mean, if you still hold a grunge, I understand. I was pretty nasty at times."

"No, no. I think I can do that."

Draco gave Harry a genuine smile. He did look a lot like his father. Lucius had raised him differently. He was a kind boy, not the evil one Harry knew. This was going to be okay. Draco was Harry's fear. What if Lucius couldn't stop Narcissa from turning Draco into some death eater wannabe. Their lives would have been made hell.

"So, let me give you some advice. Before you even start. Tell him to put his back into it."

"What? Why?"

"Well, when me and Sev bonded.."

"What? Snape is your mate?"

"Yeah, we bonded a few weeks ago."

"Where the hell was I?"

"You've been gallivanting about with my dad in the past. But seriously, nobody knows. You were here when it happened. It's a huge secret."

"Oh, okay."

"So anyway, when we bonded, I was lying there like what the hell is this? The man was only using his knees. So I was like 'hey Sev, put your back into it'. Then he made some comment about how he's done it more than me. And I was like 'yeah, that explains why you're not married.' So he does some more grumbling, but eventually he did it. I tell ya, after that it was so damn good. Made my toes curl."

"Um… okay…"

Severus wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Lucius was shaking so hard with laughter he almost fell over. He was going to get a teasing of a lifetime for this.

"So, I guess the moral of the story is that your mate will do anything to make you happy, and keep you happy. Even if they are as stubborn as Sev," Draco finished, throwing his arms around the man's neck from behind and kissing him on the cheek. Severus opened the door and led the small group inside. Once the door closed, Lucius turned to Harry and pulled the young man to him. Harry wrapped his arms around his waist, while Lucius' arms went around his shoulders.

"I've waited to long for you," the blonde said, resting his forehead on Harry's.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to."

Draco curled up next to Sev on the couch and rested his head on his shoulder. The two watched the reunited lovers share whispered words. Sev put his arm around Draco as he leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. There was something in the air that screamed love. It must be told that Severus Snape is neither stuffy nor cold with his lover. The opposite in fact. He was surprised to find out about his new status with Draco, but was pleased all the same. Sev felt loved with he was with him, and Draco got love in return. Both wanted to two men before them to be just as happy. Sev pulled Draco up off the couch and into his private library to give the lovebirds some time alone.

"Do you want to, love?"

"I don't want you to wait anymore."

"But do _you _want to?"

"Yes, I do."

Lucius led his mate into the bedroom and closed the door. Harry turned and walked slowly with a sexy swagger in his hips. He ran his hands through the silky blonde hair and pressed their lips together. The kiss intensified immediately. It was euphoric. They never wanted to be separated from this again. Lucius led Harry to the bed, and the two collapsed onto it when Harry's knees hit the soft mattress. He climbed up until his head hit the pillows and pulled Lucius on top of him. The blonde rolled his hips, enticing a moan from the dark veela. Lucius broke away and started to attack Harry's neck; kissing, sucking, and biting his way down. Harry opened his eyes and remembered where he was. Snape's bed. They were in Snape's bed. A bed that Draco and Snape shagged in. Ewww.

"Um…oh…Luke…love?"

"Hmm?" Lucius didn't want to detach his mouth from Harry's neck.

"I don't want to do it here…" That got his attention.

"What? Why?" Lucius whined.

"Um, well think about it. This is Snape's bed. They have sex here. There's probably essence of Draco still floating around on here somewhere. I want us to have our own place."

"Okay, point taken. Well, we can't go to the Manor. Narcissa is there, though with a lover none the less. Sneaking you in should be easy."

"I think I have a place. And there will be a minimal of sneaking. Do you know the spell that keeps attention off you?"

"Yes, why? Is this place in the school?"

"You'll see," Harry said with a seductive smile.

IN THE LIBRARY

Draco was straddling Sev's hips and sucking on his neck, while Sev was working on Draco's belt. But from the angle that he was going at it from, he was having trouble. Now, one would think 'who would want to suck on Snape's neck?' Well, Draco Malfoy would. He has made some vast improvements on the man's looks. New clothes, no more billowing cape, a new shampoo that took care of the potions residue that refused to come out of his hair, and a new stylish sleek hair cut. One would say that Severus Snape looked damn hot now. Thank you Draco Malfoy.

Draco sat up from what he was doing with swollen lips. He pushed off Sev's hands and went at the buckle himself. When that was done, his lover's hands replaced his and went at the button and the zip. Draco sat back and let Sev's hands work him. He placed a hand on the man's chest for support and began to move as if he was ridding his lover's manhood. He licked his lips and began to pant.

"Ya know…Sev…Uuuuuhhnnnn…" Draco began in an almost orgasmic purr. "I can't wait to have you inside me."

Severus let out a groan and started to thrust upwards. Draco only grinded harder into Sev's covered erection. He in turn put a firmer grip on Draco's manhood and stroked harder.

"It's to…to bad that you're bed is taken…"

"Don't…don't remind me."

"Harry is probably riding my dad like I should be riding you…rightnow."

"Uugghh…don't say that…"

"Don't stop…don't…" Draco leaned down so he was lying on Sev's chest, still grinding, so he could whisper in his ear. His breath was hot and thick. It made chills go down his lover's spine. "Harry's probably screaming in ecstasy. Do you…mmmm…do you remember…what it was like when you took my virginity?"

"Uhhh..hmmmmm…" Sev moved his hands to Draco's hips and began to pull his trousers off.

"How tight I was…and warm…" Draco reached down and undid his mate's trousers. He lifted his hips to help Draco pull them down to the middle of his thighs. "Do you…want that…again?"

Sev nodded and lifted Draco up so he was positioned over is erection. He slowly lowered the young man down and didn't let go until he felt the soft skin of Draco's ass on his thighs. Draco slowly began to ride Sev, hand planted firmly on his chest once again. Strong hands steadied him as he moved faster.

"Ohhh god…Sev…it has to uunnn…turn you on that this is gasp is going on in your room right now. Ahhh…virginity is being taken…" Draco leaned down to get to his ear again. "Flesh pounding into pure, uuuhhnnnn…white uhn, flesh." Draco hissed the last word into Sev's ear. The older man began to pound hard into Draco, causing him to grab onto the arm rest for support. He nearly got lunged over the side of it.

"Oh! Love, I'm going to cummmm…" Draco reached down and pulled his orgasm out of himself. Sev bit down on his shoulder and thrust harder still. Draco came with a strangled cry as he buried his face into his mate's shoulder. Sev tightened his grip on Draco's hips and with one last powerful thrust came with a shout.

"My…pant…sweet lord…pant…what got into you?" Sev asked, brushing Draco's sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know pant. I guess the thought of them just really turned me on." Draco put his hand on his mate's face and kissed him softly.

"Obviously. But do you really think they have already gotten to the bonding?"

There was a soft knock at the door, but before either of them could go an answer it, Lucius began talking through it.

"Don't get up…I just wanted to tell you that we felt weird bonding in your bed Sev, so we're going to find our own place. We'll be back later for the potions."

Draco looked at Sev with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well apparently not."


	7. I've got a potion for that

A/N- Yay, chapter 7. thanks to all of you who have reviewed! and a slight warning. okay no a BIg WARNING! THERE IS BIG SLASH IN HERE. IF THAT FREAKS YOUW OUDL DONT READ IT. it gets really graphic, so dont read it if you dont like it. i dont want to get kicked off of here folks. so with that said, enjoy!

**Chapter 7- I've got a Potion for that**

Lucius and Harry made their way towards the door to the library to inform Snape and Draco in the change of plans. They were stopped by the sound of Draco's voice proclaiming to the gods.

"You don't think…?"

Both men slowly leaned towards the door, resting their ears to it. Their eyes opened wider as the sounds registered in their brains. Lucius shook his head and sat on the couch. Harry continued to listen.

"Good gods."

"What, love?" Lucius asked as he adjusted his trousers to make room or the erection that just wouldn't go away.

"They're going it because Draco thinks us doing it is hot." Lucius turned around with a questioning look on his face. Harry only nodded his head slowly. "That's oddly arousing."

"Don't ever say that, ever again."

Harry chuckled and plopped himself on the couch next to his mate. He leaned in and began kissing Lucius' neck softly.

"Oh, so you'll start it out here but you wont do it in there." Harry pulled away with a pout on his face. "I didn't say stop," Lucius whispered, trying to hide a grin. Harry was about to continue when the noises in the other room stopped.

Lucius went to the door and softy knocked, said they would come back later and pulled Harry out the door. He cast the spell Harry wanted and allowed himself to be dragged about by Harry.

"Come on, to Dumbledore's office we go."

"Wait a tick. We're gonna bond in Dumbledore's office? Are you mad?"

"You can't be serious. No we are not going to bond in Dumbledore's office." Harry shook his head as be continued to drag Lucius behind him. "He gave me my own room. I just need to find out where it is."

"Oh. Well don't I feel sheepish."

Upon find out where the room was, and ignoring Dumbledore's twinkle, they were off. The room was on the fifth floor, a few portraits down from the head student's rooms. Stop at the painting of the monkey with a gun and say 'see you in twenty.' Lucius stepped in first to survey the room. Red, gold and green. The bed was massive. Perfect. They were going to need it.

Lucius heard the door click shut and turned around. Harry jumped on him, wrapping his legs around his waist. He backed up until his knees hit the bed and plopped down. Harry tightened the grip his legs had and began to grind. Lucius pulled the young man's cloak off and started working on his shirt. Harry wove his fingers through is lover's hair and continued with his pseudo fucking. He grew impatient and ripped at Lucius top, making to buttons fly. He pushed the elder Malfoy onto his back and attacked a nipple. Getting bored with that he ripped at the zipper and tugged down Lucius' trousers. Not even bothering with a warning, he swallowed Lucius whole, leaving the poor man gasping for air. Oh the memories. Lucius had almost forgotten how wonderful Harry's mouth was.

Harry wiggled himself out of his trousers and climbed up his mate, licking a path as he went. He grabbed one of Lucius' hands and pinned it next to his head. They kissed as Harry's other hand went fishing in the drawer of the bedside table. _Please be in here_… The kiss was insane. Tongues and spit everywhere. They didn't even bother to pull away to breath. Labored breathing through the nose was good enough. Lucius' free hand was gripping and kneading Harry firm ass, pushing him into his erection. Harry sat up slightly and pored a generous amount of lubricant on Lucius pinned hand.

"Prepare me."

Lucius chuckled. "My, aren't we an anxious one."

"I don't want to you wait anymore."

Lucius nodded and reach behind the dark veela on top of him. Harry scooted up a bit to give his mate batter access of his bum. Harry's hair fell around Lucius face like a curtain. He probed at Harry's entrance with one finger and slowly pushed it in. Harry groaned and rested his forehead on his mates. A second finger. He grabbed his shoulders and pushed back against the intruding digits. A third. He gasped and pulled away. Lucius thought it was to much and tried to pull his fingers out, but Harry pushed back; taking the fingers again. He pulled back again, then pushed. Lucius tightened his grip on Harry's thigh as the boy fucked himself on his fingers. Harry lowered his head to rest it on Lucius shoulder and sucked on his ear.

"Okay, I'm ready."

Lucius pulled his fingers out as Harry sat up. A look of total concentration and lust in his eyes. Harry grabbed Lucius cock, as his mate grabbed his hips to steady him. He positioned himself and began to sink onto the hard shaft. He hurriedly put his hands on Lucius' chest for more leverage. His jaw clenched and his brow furrowed. Lucius felt cross. Harry was obviously uncomfortable, but the sight of his dick disappearing into Harry was to much.

"Are you…"

"Just keep me steady, uuhn..please."

Lucius nodded, and tightened his grip on the boy. Harry pulled up a little, then pushed down. Then pulled up, then down. That pattern continued until Harry settled completely unto Lucius, burring him to the hilt. His head was thrown back, and his breathing heavy. Lucius rubbed his hands up and down Harry's sides and legs to calm him.

"Harry, if it hurts we don't.."

As if an queue Harry pulled up with a groan and re-sheathed Lucius with a grunt. The blonde was totally taken by surprise and gasped. Harry pulled up again and slid home. He looked his mate in the eye and pulled up again. Lucius hands moved to cup Harry's bum, and help him with balance. The brunette's hands were firmly planted on his mate's chest; every so often fingers would brush his nipples.

Harry rode Lucius with everything he had. His hips jerked faster and faster until they were at an almost violent pace. Lucius thrust in time with Harry, causing the younger man to let out sharp gasps and yells with every move. Their bodies were covered in sweat, and the wet sounds of them slapping together echoed in the room along with their hair raising cries of passion.

Lucius grabbed Harry and flipped him onto his back. His legs doubled over and wrapped around Lucius' waist. The blonde quickened the pace. His mate was grabbing at his back and shoulders, clawing to keep hold. At a time Lucius worried that he may hurt Harry with his quick hard thrusts, but his mates cries of joy and love kept him going. Harry's legs tightened around Lucius as he felt his orgasm approaching.

"Oh.. OHGOD…I'm Uhhhh…AHHUHH…" Harry came with an obvious shout. Lucius would have sworn that Harry wanted the whole world to hear him.

Lucius slammed into Harry a few more times before burring himself completely. He gently rocked into his orgasm, moaning I love yous into Harry's ear, and kissing his face. He slowly lowed himself onto him and wrapped his tired arms around his love. Harry's body quaked with aftershocks; making him shake roughly under Lucius.

"Are you okay?" Lucius was concerned. He never remembered being told that Harry would have a seizure afterwards.

"Yeah…'m okay. Just don't leave."

Before Lucius could answer, the liquid warmth spread through his body. It started at his toes and finished at the top of his head. Harry shivered on last time then relaxed. He nuzzled his face into Lucius' neck.

"What was that?" Harry muffled.

"I think it was the bond finishing up."

Harry smiled and kissed his mate sweetly. Lucius scooted over a bit to give Harry a bit more room to breath. He pulled the blanket up over the two of them and they curled together.

"What now?" Harry asked, running his and down his mates chest.

"I'm not sure. But we'll figure it out. We'll be okay."

"I know."

There was a knock at the door. Lucius groaned about never getting time alone and Harry mumbled the password. Snape walked in with a cloak over his eyes, and Draco followed behind him with an amused look on his face.

"Don't mind him. Sev, take that thing down. They're covered for Merlin's sake," Draco said as he pulled the cloak off of his mates face.

"I got a letter from Lupin and his mutt. They apologize for not being there. But as Lucius said before, you'll understand when you see them. And they were also wondering is you two are still up for having diner over there tonight." Harry sat up quickly.

"Of course! What time do they want us?"

"They said around seven."

"Bloody hell. Luke, get up. We have to get dressed." Lucius groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"Oh come on," Harry said smacking his bum, pulling on his boxers, and jumping out of bed. That was a bad idea. As fast as he was up he was down. "Owwie!"

"Love, are you okay?" Lucius pulled Harry into his lap and kissed his face.

"My ass! I think you killed it!"

"What in the name of Merlin's balls did you do to him Lucius? Never mind I don't want to know. Potter, I'll bring you a potion," Severus said as he turned to leave. Draco was already on his way out, laughing as he went. "I'll bring the other potions you need as well. And Lucius, please cover yourself."


	8. 5 little monkies jumping on the bed

A/N- Hey folks. Sorry it took me to damn long to update. I dont really have a good excuse for it really. But here's chapter 8. I hope you all enjoy it. it pulls a little together i think. or it just might confuse you more, who knows. well tell me what you think! Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed. i love you all. Ciao

**Chapter 8- 5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed**

Before Harry could completely recuperate from his previous endeavors, he was pushing Lucius and himself through the floo; Snape and Draco were going to follow later on. He was as excited as humanly possible, or veela-y possible; if one must be politically correct. Harry, somehow, had made it through his shower in one piece. Lucius was sure that the poor boy was going to explode with excitement. So, his only option was to join him in the shower, and proceed with a full body examination. At first, Harry was reluctant claiming that he must get to Sirius and Remus as soon as possible, but with the right form of persuasion, gave into the soft hands roaming his body. The shower was a record breaking 2 hours. In fact, for the first time in Hogwarts history, they ran out of hot water. Be sure to check out the latest edition of "Hogwarts: a History _Revised_."

The newly bonded couple unceremoniously stumbled out of the floo, landing on old, rickety hard wood floors. Harry looked around and was surprised at what he saw. The place was empty. Cobwebs hung from anything they could grasp onto, and a thick layer of dust was on the floor. Lucius could sense Harry's confusion, so began leading him to the door.

"This, obviously, isn't their house. It's across the street. They had their floo closed off, which was very smart, might I add. You'll completely understand when we get there."

"Why do you keep on giving the excuse of 'you'll understand when you get there'?" Harry asked as he was led across the street.

"Because it is the only one I have. And, seeing as it's a good one, I saw no need in coming up with something else."

"Ah… well then, this better be good."

After a knock at the door, it flew open, revealing an excited looking Remus Lupin. His hair was still sandy blonde, hardly a grey strand in sight. The scars that Harry remembered to be across his face were gone, and his eyes were that much brighter. Remus was about to pull Harry into a hug, when a young boy push in between the two. He had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Harry's heart skipped a beat, when those bright blue eyes, Sirius' eyes, looked into his.

"Harry! Papa said that you wouldn't remember me because you got sent to the past, so I'll intro…introdu…." He looked up at Remus with a look that screamed 'help!'.

"Introduce."

"Introduce myself. I'm Conary. I'll be seven, and my birthday is in 4 weeks. Just in case you were still needing to get me a present. I sent you a list of the things I wanted, but I'll owl you another one, just I case you can't find the first one…"

"Alright, love. In you go. Help daddy with dinner, hmm?" Remus said ushering the gabbing boy and the veelas into the house.

"Okay!" And with that, he ran off.

"Remus! Why didn't you say something sooner? And you, Mr. You'll understand when you get there, why didn't you say something!?"

"Harry, love, I wanted to tell you, but I told Black that I wouldn't say anything."

"And I would have told you in person today but I have my hands full, as you see. Now, time for that hug, yes?" Remus pulled Harry into his famous 'mooney' hug, and whispered in his ear. "I owe you so much for leaving that note…"

"Don't. You owe me nothing. You deserve this."

"Harry!"

Harry turned to see Sirius walking, or should we say waddling to him. From the chest up, he looked to be his normal handsome self. But from the chest down, no sir.

"Sirius! I would have never thought you to be the type to get up the duff!" Harry proclaimed, carefully wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"Yeah, blame Mooney. Can't seem to keep it in his pants," Sirius responded, rubbing circles on his swollen stomach. Harry glared at Lucius.

"I would have told you, I swear. I was sworn to secrecy."

"Oh, I'm sure. So Siri, how far along are you?"

"6 months. 6 long months…." he said with a sigh.

"Speaking of which, you aren't a young lad anymore, love, off your feet with you. Doctors orders. Lets go into the dining room, the kids should be home soon."

Remus spoke to soon. A thud was heard from the adjacent room, along with a bit of choking.

"I bloody hate taking the bloody, fucking floo."

"Language! Chase!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Oi! Harry, mate, welcome back. Heard you got shot back into the stone age with these two. Pity. Ron nearly blew a gasket when you didn't show for practice. Shite, Har look at you. The ladies are going to flip out, man."

"Ummm.. Yeah, thanks." Harry looked more confused then ever.

"Fuck…"

"Chase!"

"You don't remember do you? This is awkward. Right, I'm Chase, 5th year. Liam, he's in 3rd and Nora, 2nd, will be here shortly. Speaking of which, Dad, Liam pulled a stunt in transfig today. Thought I'd give you heads up on it. Not pretty, I tell you."

Chase was an attractive boy, slim build, at about the same height as Sirius. He had Remus' soft face, but Sirius' upturned nose. His eyes were basic brown, but his hair is what caught your attention. When he walked into the entrance hall, it was a deep red, now it was a sea foam green.

"No way, you're a metamorphmagus," Harry said, touching a stand of his hair.

"Yeah, runs in the fam I guess."

"Tonks," Harry said, nodding in recognition.

"Okay, into the dining room with all of us, and when we get there, you are going to tell me what happened," Remus ordered as they all made there way into the fairly large room.

"Mr. Malfoy, nice to see you again, and no dad, I'm going to let Liam tell you. And if he leaves anything out, I'll fill in the blanks."

Harry sat at the middle of the table, with Lucius at his side. Conary plopped down next to him, and began talking about his upcoming birthday; which was supposed to be the best birthday ever. Chase sat opposite Harry, and Sirius at the head.

"Every birthday is the best birthday ever, according to this one," Chase said, poking his fork at his younger brother.

"Nuh- uh. Just this one!."

"Oh, sure, okay. Whatever you say."

Remus walked in carrying a little boy with wavy black hair and hazel-blue eyes. He looked an awful lot like Harry when he was that age. Remus put him on the chair next to Chase, that had books pilled on it. The little boy still barely reached the table. Sirius tried to smooth out his hair, but his little hand pushed his away.

"Hawwy!" He looked to Sirius for help, who already had it coming. He slid a piece of napkin towards him. Harry turned it over to find a name.

"Ayden! How are you doing?"

"I'm good. I got a new teddy today!"

"Well, that's just wonderful."

"Can I show you after dinner?"

"Sure can." Harry reached out and smoothed out his hair, this time the boy let it happen.

"You've always had a way with him, Harry. And I blame you for him not sitting in his high chair anymore, wants to be like you, he does."

"Is that a bad thing?" Harry asked, feeling awful that he couldn't remember anything.

"Not at all. couldn't be happier really. And just so you know, I meant what I said back in the day, so to speak, you have a room here." Sirius smiled and gripped his shoulder.

"Thank you."

Remus took his seat at the other end of the table and was about to make conversation when a loud commotion came from the other end of the house.

"The kids are home."

"Joy."

"No I will not back down. She had no right to give me detention for something so trivial!"

"But you know she was right! Merlin, you can be so bloody dense sometimes."

A young man with what you would call 'Malfoy' blonde hair burst into the room and angrily took a seat next to Remus. The young girl, who had black shoulder length hair, took a seat next to Chase, leaving a chair between the two. The boy, who Harry assumed was Liam, looked like a Malfoy in almost every way except the eyes- they were Remus'. He even seemed to have the Malfoy temper. He was in a Ravenclaw uniform. _Must be Remus' influence, _Harry thought. The girl, Nora, Was in a Slytherin one. Never, in Harry's wildest dreams, would he think that Sirius could produce a Slytherin.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi, Nora."

"Oh, I was expecting to have to introduce myself. So, did you really find out about these two because they forgot to use silencing charms?"

"Nora!"

Harry made a disgusted face and nodded grimly. The younger girl covered her mouth and chuckled. She leaned over the table to whisper to Harry.

"Blackmail, ya know. Never know when it will come in handy. By the way, looking good Har." Harry blushed and nodded his thanks.

Snape and Draco sauntered in shortly after, they said their hello's and took there seats. Draco next to his father and Snape next to him. Remus snapped his fingers and the food appeared. It all looked splendid. Roasted ham, mashed potatoes, corn. Yummy. They loaded their plates in silence, only speaking to ask for things to be pasted. Sirius fixed Ayden his plate, and cut everything into small pieces.

"Sorry we're late Remus. We had a situation that I needed to be called to as a second opinion. In fact, I think that your son here, has the full story," Snape said dryly, as he cut a piece of ham.

"Yes, Liam, care to explain this 'incident' that I keep hearing about?"

"Keep hearing about? Chase, you incessant tattle tale, don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

"Indeed I do, but when it comes to you getting in trouble I'm willing to open my gab." Chase raises his eyebrows in triumph and shoveled a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth.

"Enough you two. Now what happened?"

"Today, we had to transfigure our ledgers into mice. And I would not do it. My score was in there, and what if something happened where I couldn't change it back, or it was to be ruined. I did not want to risk it."

"Now, you know that if something happened you could have brought it home, and your dad or I could have fixed it."

"And my poems are in there, and all of my thoughts. I just wasn't going to allow it. I noticed that all the mistakes she had taken, and put them in the back of the room. It I had botched it up, she would have taken it."

Liam was one of those boys that you would consider 'artistic'. In the seventies he would have been called a beatnik. Always in black, loved the arts, an earth child. His work was his life, and nothing got in the way. The odd thing was, he was no where near being a hippie. He was stuffy and self-centered. Everything was to be done his way, and was going to benefit him and his work, of course. Needless to say, the girls that Nora hung around with loved him. He was the epitome of what they wanted. Only a Ravenclaw. Why not a Slytherin you ask? He was insanely smart; smart in that 'to smart for your own good' sort of way. Sirius and Remus knew he was different when he asked to play the violin. When asked why he said:

"I want to play my own violin…" then proceeded to stare into the distance. He had been 'woe is me' ever since.

"And she gave you detention for this?" Remus knew there was more to the story. If he got anything from Sirius, it was the ability to leave out information that would, in the future, kill the fun; so to speak.

"Yes, it is," Liam said, a bit to quickly.

"Liam…" Sirius let Remus do the talking. The situation was far to amusing to stop it now.

"Yes, father?"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Chase…"

"I saw him storming through the hall, hissing about this and that, clutching is beloved ledger. The thing is, it was only ten minutes into class," he said, in between mouth fulls of ham.

"And what were you doing out of class?"

"That, my dear old dad, is my free period." Remus nodded and put his attention back on his third child.

"So, you stormed out of class? Anything else?"

"Not at all…"

"Severus…"

"I was summoned by Minerva. She seemed very upset, claiming that young Mr. Black refused to do the assignment, called her an incessant old fool, and stormed out of class."

"Liam! How could you?"

"Liam, I know that ledger means the world to you, and I, in no means, belittle your need to stand up for yourself, but that was going a bit over board." Sirius though it to be the best time to add in his two cents.

"But, my dearest giver of life…"

"Well, yes I am but… no! I will not let you flatter me to the point of leniency. That was wrong and after desert you will go an apologize."

"But she called my work pointless hobbies. She said that they weren't worth anything if it wasn't magical. Well I say, father, it's magical in another way!"

"Well, that was wrong of her and I'll speak to her about it, but Sirius is right, you will apologize tonight. It that clear?"

"Yes, father," Liam said with a sneer.

"Is he always that dramatic?" Harry whispered under his breath to Lucius.

"Yes. Just like Draco. Two peas in a pod, them," He whispered back.

"I do say, Liam. You had all the right to say those things. She did that to me once, my third year as well. She said it was a horrid display of art. Harry, you know the work. I sent you that note in potions."

"That?! Oh, Merlin." Harry shook his head. "She was right about it, you know," He finished under his breath. Lucius tried his best not to choke on his brandy.

"After desert, you two go back to school, Chase you stay here. I think it's about time you get involved in the family business," Sirius said, wiping Ayden's face with a napkin.

"Dad, please let me stay too!"

"No, Nora. You're still to young."

"No I'm not! It's because I'm a Slytherin isn't it?"

"Partly yes."

"I knew it, that's not fare!"

"Then answer me this. Can you throw off imperio or stop someone from reading your mind?"

"Um, no."

"Right, so lets say Goyle tries to get information from you, and casts the unforgivable, even if you don't want to give the information, you will. Do you understand now?"

"Yes," she said, with a pout.

"Love, when you're older and a bit more trained up, you can join. I swear it."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely. Now how about that cake, ay, Remi?"

"Appetite of a gorilla, this one," Chase said thumbing towards Sirius.

"Hey, now, I'm eating for two."

"Seems more like 3."

"Oh for the love of god, Chase, don't say things like that. If more of your half hearted predictions come true, you'll drive me to drink," Sirius said, staring at Lucius brandy with a shining hunger in his eyes.

"Half hearted predictions, what?" Harry was confused, again.

"Almost every off the cuff prediction this one here makes, has a knack for coming true. So I will have no more talking of me eating for 3."

Chase chuckled, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice. When Sirius wasn't looking, he held up three fingers and wiggled them at Harry; while mouthing the word three.

"Those meetings of yours are nothing but silliness. We all know that Harry will triumph. Oh, by the way Harry, glad to see you back in one piece. Worried about you, I was. I had to get a new ledge, filled the other one up so quickly with worrying things."

"Thanks, Liam."

"Well, once you have your cake, you can be off and back to school to finish whatever if it you

need to finish. But take your time, the order wont be here for another hour or so."

"What is it that we have to discus?" Harry asked, taking a peace of cake.

"Why, you and what our first move is going to be. Things are different now."


	9. Be Normal

A/N- I;m sorry it took so long to review, but a lot has been going on, and well, shit happens. So this chapter is a bit short, but i think it stops at a good point. the shit hits the fan, so to speak. Now in a few of the reviews, some of you were a bit confused about the new characters. then me clear things up. The new kids are the children of Sirius and Remus. if you remeber, harry left remus a note... well that chaged things abit. now for the kids..

Chase, 15- the jock gryffindor

Nora, 13- the slytherin

Liam, 12- the woe as me poetic type (think malfoy at his best)

Conary 7- the one who wants to be like his dads

Aiden, 4- well, he'll be explained in later chapters

And of course there are the babies. he isnt have triples. Chase just said that he was eating for 3, you have to include Sirius in that too, ya know. But is it twins.. hmm, i havent decided. let me knwo what you want him to have. i kind of had the idea of paralelling them to the Weasleys. so the only thing we need is the troublesom twins.. but do we wantot go that far? Let me know. Now, on with the story. Oh and thanks for being patien with me.

Be Normal

"I'm glad we could get together here to discuss current events," Dumbledore said, standing at the head of the table. The order had started to filter into the dining room shortly after dinner had ended. Liam left in a huff, as usual, stating more important things to do. Nora made Remus promise that she could join the order after she turned fifteen. It was only fair; Chase was fifteen.

The members of the order that weren't in the inner circle walked in quietly, unsure of the head of Malfoy sitting next to their savior. Of course Lucius only smirked and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Now that we've all been seated, the first line of business. To attack or be attacked."

"You look good, Luke," Harry said, running his hand down his mate's chest.

The attack was to take place at Hogsmeade, at around 5 in the afternoon. The students were to stand clear of the area by the shrieking shack. Any student found within 6 blocks of the area was to be detained and sent straight back to school. This was the new plan of attack. Hit before being hit. Voldemort would never expect it. Harry and a few other members were sick of being targets. Let the hunted be the hunter. Harry was sick and tired of just waiting for something to happen. Lucius had slipped it to a fellow death eater that Harry and his cousin Chase were to be in Hogsmeade during the weekend.

It was now up to Voldemort to plan his attack around the Order's. Draco would signal his father when Harry and Chase were within the shacks borders, and they would attack. Little did they know, the Order would be waiting.

Lucius insisted on being by Harry's side, to do this, glamour spells would be in order.

"I look like Black."

"Yes you do."

"Do you think this will work?" Lucius asked, unsure of himself. Sure, very few death eaters new of Sirius' condition, but could Lucius really pull off being Sirius Black? Harry nodded at kissed him on the nose. "Okay, good luck. And for the love of god don't get yourself killed."

"Oh please, I'm the boy-who-lived. Ron and Chase will be with me anyway," Harry said, shrugging and winking.

The boys had trained three times as hard in the passing weeks, preparing for this. The original plan was for just Harry and Ron to go, but Chase insisted it would be for to tempting for Voldemort to pass up getting a Black while he was at it. Sirius agreed after much persuasion from Harry that nothing would happen. The plan was to let Chase into the order, but not get him killed in the first month.

Ron had nearly shat himself when he saw Lucius and Harry together. Malfoy. A Malfoy. Why for the love of god a Malfoy? Hermione proclaimed straight away that she knew something was up, and that she was happy with the union. She was even more pleased to find out that Draco wasn't an evil little bastard. Ron spent the last half hour of the meeting in the loo, after discovering what Draco was and whom he was with. Oh god his innocent little mind, he proclaimed, before bolting through the room and up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Alright, mate, ready?" Ron asked as Harry met him in the entrance hall. They had to make this look natural. Nothing could be out of the ordinary. Chase ran up between then, throwing his arms over their shoulders saying in a sing song voice…

"Now, lads, time to find me a woman, and I'm not talking some one from school. Oh no, I want me a woomaaannn." Yes, indeed, things were going normally.

They made their way through the town, occasionally stopping at stores to browse. Harry spotted Remus out of the corner of his eye in the bookstore, sitting by the window, pretending to read. They made brief eye contact, then a quick nod. After a quick stop at Honeydukes, they slowly walked to their doom. Ron started making horror movie noises and Chase started to walk like a zombie. Considering where they were going, it didn't seem to be to odd. Chase spotted Draco in a tree, but pretended not to see him. Once they reached the gate, they stopped at took their own deep breathes.

"Any time lads…" Harry said, gripping his wand.

"Yeah, but remember, natural," Ron said before clearing his throat. "So, what do you suppose makes it so haunted?" Chase laughed out loud.

"I know…"

"Well, well well, look what the wolf dragged in." It was McNair. Ron leaned towards Harry and said under his breath. "Gods, that was fast." The three slowly turned to face their confronter. "A Potter, a Weasley, and a Black…today must be my lucky day." As he spoke thirteen death eaters made themselves known. "Now what are you going to do? There's no way you can take us all. I would advise you three to come with a quietly, or of course you could fight. But then you would undoubtedly die."

"Well, then. That's quite an ultimatum. But I do believe, in typical Gryffindor spirit, that we will fight. Die or not," Harry said raising his wand.

"Right then," McNair said, before throwing a curse at the boys. Quick as lightning, they placed shields around themselves. This was the orders queue. Before another curse could be thrown, the leading members of the Order attacked. Sirius, or should we say Lucius, jumped in front of Harry. Remus and Bill joined in on protecting to boys while all hell broke loose.

"It's an ambush!" a death eater yelled as he through a body bind at Tonks, who, having the proper training deflected it with ease. Seven more death eaters joined the fight, encouraging more of the order to make an appearance.

"We have to get the boys out of here!" Bill yelled over the madness.

"No, we should stay and fight!" Ron yelled back. And with that, all three boys let out a battle cry and dove to action.

"Bloody Gryffindors!"

"For once, I agree with you… now lets go keep them from getting killed," Remus shouted at Lucius as he ran past the man.

The battle ranged on around them, all the death eaters trying to get a piece of Harry. The three formed a circle, back to back, and gave out just as much as they were taking. A few of the younger death eaters went running for the hills, while some of the others stayed to fight. The old vets of course saw it as a perfect opportunity to get in the higher ranks of Voldemort's circle.

"Do you think we can hold out forever?"

"But, of course my dear Watson," Harry teased, after blasting some blonde into oblivion. Their protectors were doing a great/lousy job, having been caught up in the battle themselves, seeming to have completely forgotten about their young charges. When in reality, if it wasn't for them, the boys would have bitten off far more then they could chew.

They threesome was charged by a few women, odd seeing as none of them could remember being trained to fight women. They were at a loss.

"What do we do? Do we fight them?" Chase yelled over the noise.

"Hey, Chase, looks like you found your wooomaaan," Ron teased, with a laugh.

"Ha! But we have too fight, or they're get us!"

Before any more debates could be spoken, Harry said a few words under his breath and a bright light emitted from his hands and went straight for the womens' eyes. They fell to the ground screaming that they were blind. Their thrashing distracted some death eaters in the area, leaving them open for attack. Body binds for all. The more they collected, the easier things would be at the ministry.

"That was bloody brilliant Harry!" Ron yelled.

"Was that a veela thing?" Chase asked.

"Yeah and tha…" But before Harry could finish his sentence Ron was down screaming at the top of his lungs. Apparently the light had distracted them as well. Ron had been his full on by crucio. Harry looked around franticly for the source. Who he saw made his blood boil. He could faintly here Lucius yelling to him in the distance, but his concentration was elsewhere. Bellatrix stood by a tree cackling that high pitched, obnoxious cackle.

"What are you going to do ickle Harry, hurt me?" The cackling continued. Visions of Sirius ran through his head; visions of his socked face as he fell through the veil. It wasn't real anymore, but he still remembered it. He raised his wand, and pointed it at her heart. " Oh, big man. Going to tickle me to death?"

Harry smiled what some would call a Slytherin smile and said what he never thought he would say, never thought he could say. As far as he knew he couldn't, at least from experience he thought he couldn't. Bellatrix hit the ground, screaming in pain as her body contorted into positions unnatural for the human body. Ron's screams stopped as Bellatrix's began. Now she knew what her own medicine tasted like.

The full curse was too much for his body to handle yet. His knees hit the ground before he even felt himself falling. Lucius, or Sirius, was at his side in a moment. All action had stopped when they heard her screams. The death eaters were to shocked to do anything more. They were told that Potter was helpless; that the affects of the veela transformation left him week. Harry looked to Ron. He was lying on the ground, unconscious. Lucius wrapped his arms around him and was ready to apparate out when he made eye contact with his sister-in-law.

"You're not…you're Lucius," She said before McNair threw his arms around her and apparated out.


End file.
